


Wyrd

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: (Halloween fic) This was the last thing anyone expected. (I'm not kidding)A curse, an old house, and Fate's weird humor will bring the two most unlikely individuals together. (Daily updates)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. I'm starting this Halloween season with a special fic. I like to give a shout out to my friend Dylan, who you can find on instagram as dylandarkmind and wattpad as Dylan Matkasdjo , for taking time out of his schedule to design the cover art for this fic.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

**(1868 – Victorian era)**

Thunder clapped outside the gothic styled manor and heavy rain pounded against the windows.

In the master bedroom upon a canopy bed lay a sickly woman who was being attended to by a doctor and nurse.

“Doctor” The woman rasped.“I wish to see my husband.”  
“I’ll send for him right away milady.” The doctor said and gestured for the nurse to call upon their employer.

After the nurse left the doctor turned back to his patient. “If it is not so forward milady. Why now? You have refused his visits every time.”

The woman gave a weak laugh but ended up coughing up some blood. The doctor quickly helped her wipe it away and gave her a glass of water while telling her “Take it easy milady. Your sickness will be healed soon.”

“You don’t have to lie to me doctor. There is no need for false promises. I know that I’m dying.” The woman said weakly. “And that is the only reason I wish to speak to my husband.” The word husband was spat out like it was something foul.

Before the doctor could say anything else the nurse returned with their employer in tow. “My wife asked for me?” The man asked as he looked at the sickly woman on the bed.

“Yes I did.” The woman replied, and then said to the doctor and nurse “I wish to speak privately.”  
“Of course milady, we shall be right outside if you need us.” The doctor replied and ushered the nurse out.

“My dearest wife…” The man began once they were alone but he was cut off.  
“Stop with the pleasantries. We both know you don’t mean any of it.” The woman rasped as she weakly sat up. “You get your wish. I’m dying. But I will have my vengeance.”

“You are in no position to threaten me.” The man stated annoyed.  
“Oh but I am. You thought you got it all, didn’t you. You and your greedy family. But you are sadly mistaken.” The woman rasped out while using her hand to steady herself.

“What!” the man yelled. “It is rightfully mine!”  
“You’ll never find it, nor will your descendants.” The woman now sat straighter as she glared at her husband. “I will have my vengeance so listen well ‘dear husband’.”

The storm outside had picked up just as the woman started to chant. Her voice was no longer weak and sickly. It was strong and held a mesmerizing power. Her words echoed through the room making her husband shiver in fright. The candles which illuminated the bedroom flickered and then went out, dowsing its occupants in darkness. The woman’s blue eyes glowed with power as she peered into the very soul of the man standing at the foot of the bed.

_Powers of vengeance, come to me_   
_Hear my cry, listen to my plea_   
_Right the wrongs that have been done_   
_Rain justice down from Father to son,_   
_mother to daughter,_   
_Wicked they be, like wicked react_   
_Giveth sorrow for every pitiful act_   
_lest there be one_   
_who holds no greed in their heart_   
_they shall be spared from the start_   
_Tortured mind and restless spirit_   
_Let them be felt until they freeth_   
_Let no peace nor rest be had_   
_Until they right their miserable path_

As the woman said the last part the candles in the room reignited, and she fell limply onto the bed with a smirk on her face.

Her husband stood stock still, white as a sheet as he watched his wife take her last breath as she finished the curse. He had a feeling that this was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1**

**(Approximately 148 years later)**

In the bustling city of Berk a very frustrated young man slammed the double doors of his parents mansion closed with a loud bang.

“Hiccup! Your home.” Valka said as she came to the foyer when she heard the loud slam.

“Hi mom. I’m just gonna go up to my room.” Hiccup said and ran up the stairs.

“Hiccup!” Valka yelled again, but the only response she got was Hiccup yelling “I’m fine!” from upstairs followed by the slam of his bedroom door.

Valka then made her way to the den where her husband was lounging in a chair while smoking a cigar. Two large Saint Bernards lay curled up near the fire.

“Stoick something is wrong with Hiccup.” Valka said as she made her way over to her husband.

“I’m sure it’s nothing serious.” Stoick replied but then received a smack upside the head from Valka.

“He just slammed the mahogany doors, after he repeatedly told you not to because they are expensive, ran up the stairs yelling that he was fine, and slammed his bedroom door.” Valka states dryly while giving Stoick the ‘You-can’t-be-that-dense’ look.

“I’ll go have a talk with him.” Stoick said as he got up from his chair.

“Good I’ll get dinner started then.” Valka gave Stoick a kiss and made her way out of the den. “Oh Thor.” Stoick mumbled.

He soon found himself in front of his son’s bedroom. Stoick knocked a few times and called “Hiccup!!”

“Mom sent you didn’t she.” Hiccup asked from behind the door. “You might as well come in.”

Stoick entered the bedroom and saw Hiccup on his bed stroking his cat Toothless. “Son” Stoick started.

“Melanie and I broke up.” Hiccup said. “I really thought she was the one, but she was just like the others.”

“What exactly happened son?” Stoick asked taking a seat on the bed causing it to dip sharply and eliciting an unhappy yowl from Toothless who rolled down to the dipped area.

“You know you and mom are great.” Hiccup said. “But sometimes I wish we were just a little……… less famous.”

“When I started college a lot of girls started throwing themselves at me just because you guys were my parents and that we were filthy rich.” Hiccup said with frustration. “And then I met Melanie and I really thought she was different. But I was wrong. She was the same as all the others, just a better actress.”

“What happened Hiccup?” Stoick asked concerned.

“Well since finishing college I thought Melanie and I could have a little more time together, so I went to her apartment to take her out to a surprise dinner at her favorite restaurant. When I got there I found her in bed with her neighbor.”

\-----Flashback------

**Hiccup’s POV**

“Melanie? You here?” I ask as I use the key she gave me to her apartment to let myself in.

‘Melanie’s car was in the parking lot so she must be here.’ I thought to myself as I closed the door behind me. I then heard voices coming from the bedroom.

As I walked closer the voices got clearer. Her bedroom door wasn’t shut properly and what I saw stunned me. There in bed was my girlfriend with her neighbor Richard…… naked.

What I heard next broke my heart.  
“So sweetheart you sure your boyfriend won’t find out?” Richard asked.

Melanie scoffed. “Of course not. He always calls before coming over.”

“Why did you even start a relationship with him?” Richard asked.

“Why do you think Richard. He’s a Haddock. The heir to one of the largest technology corporations in the world. Dating him means I get more easily recognized and it will fast track my acting career. I’ve already gotten a couple of offers I’d normally wouldn’t get.” Melanie explains.

“Well when can we be together?” Richard asked.

“When I’m done taking him for all he’s worth. I got him believing I’m not like all the other women who were after him. Now he’s wrapped around my little finger.” Melanie replies while flipping her hair a bit. “Honestly, I think I deserve an Oscar.” She then laughs.

“If it was for being the biggest bitch, then you’d certainly win.” I say opening the bedroom door.

“H..Hiccup!!” Melanie screams trying to cover herself up. “T..This isn’t what it looks like.” Richard meanwhile was scrambling to put on some pants.

“Isn’t what it looks like?” I ask casually observing the rooms occupants.

“Yes Hiccup….. I can explain!!” Melanie says and scrambles out of bed towards me. “We went out to eat and got drunk last night!!” She hastily said.

“Next thing we knew we were in bed together. Hiccup baby… I swear this isn’t what it looks like. You know I would never do something like this.” Melanie pleads. “Hiccup baby say something. Y..You know I would never do something like this. Can you forgive me? Please?”

I look at Melanie as she pleads with me. I let my eyes soften and tell her “I forgive you Melanie.”

Her eyes widen and then she asks “Really?”

“No” I state my eyes hardening once more and then I let out a bitter laugh. “Looks like I deserve an Oscar as well. Did you honestly think I would?”

I toss her the apartment key she gave me. “Don’t bother calling me.” And then I turn to her neighbor who thought I was going to hit him.

I simply looked at him. “I honestly pity you right now. It wouldn’t surprise me if she’s using you as well.” I state knowing that he works as the stage hand for a theater company.

I then leave the apartment and drive straight home.

\--------End flashback------

**Hiccup’s POV**

I sigh as I finish telling dad the story. He awkwardly pats me on the back. “Well son, you’ll find someone who likes you for you.” Dad says.

“Yeah, I guess so dad.” I tell him. “Sometimes I just wish I could live somewhere where I wouldn’t be recognized so easily.”

“Hmmm, well I don’t see a problem with that.” Stoick answered causing my head to snap up. “I was wondering what to get you as a graduation present. How about a house in a quiet town.”

“Really dad?” I ask astounded.

“Sure son. You need your own space, especially now that you finished college. Even if we live in a mansion, yer still technically living with your parents.” He laughs as he said this. “You can pick the house and place you want to live. Just tell me when you decided.”

I was still trying to process dad’s statement actually.

Dad laughed again. “Besides yer mom and me want a little alone time as well.”

“OH MY GOD DAD!!! SERIOUSLY!!!” I yell. “THAT JUST.. UGH WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO MY POOR BRAIN!!!”

“Now we better get downstairs before your mother burns down the house. She is trying to make dinner.” Dad tells me and I pale.

“Is there any way we can persuade her to just order a pizza?” I ask as we exit my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

**Hiccup’s POV**

It had been a week since I broke up with Melanie. We did end up ordering pizza that night because mom managed to melt some spoons and part of the pot. Dad was still trying to figure out how that happened.

I was currently sitting in the living room going over houses that were being sold. Dad got in contact with an estate agent and they sent over quite a few portfolios.

“How’s the search going Hiccup?” Mom asked as she came in from her morning jog with Tornado and Skullcrusher happily trotting next to her.

“Still sorting most of this out mom. I’m ruling out anything in big cities.” I tell her while indicating to the growing pile. “I’d have to ensure that house has as much security as here. Don’t want any nosy reporters snooping around.” I grumble.

“I still can’t believe my baby is leaving!” Mom says while sighing. She then noticed a lone portfolio on the seat. Picking it up and opening it.

“You’re interested in this honey?” She asked as she looks at the information and I nod.

“It caught my eye but I frankly don’t know what to do. It would be perfect if not for the fact that it would need some major renovating before anyone could live there.” I tell mom.

“A four storey Victorian Gothic manor built in 1846. 5 bedrooms, 2.5 bathrooms, 0.45 acre yard.” Mom reads out loud. “And it’s in Berkishire the small town over.”

“Look at the selling price.” I tell her and point at the figure. “It’s at least half of what it should be worth.”

“Maybe it’s because of all the renovations needed.” Mom pondered. “I’d love to see how this house was in its glory days.”

“So would I. It’s not too far from Berk, and the town looks nice and quiet.” I tell her.

“Well then why not take it?” Mom asked.

“Dad told me to pick a house. I don’t think he would like one that needed so much renovation work.” I tell her and quirk an eyebrow. “Dad practically wanted me out of the house so that he could have some ‘alone time’ with you.” I say using air quotes.

“Oh did he now?” Mom asked while getting a mischievous smirk on her face. “Let me talk with your father honey.” She says and pats my cheek. “Momma’s got a few tricks up her sleeve.”

“And if he won’t go for it?” I ask her as she heads to find dad with the portfolio in hand.

“The couch is big enough for him then.” She simply states as she disappears through the door.

“Go mom.” I mumble while starting to put away the other portfolios.

It was a few days later that we drove out to see the house that dad, after some creative threats from mom, purchased. Work crews would already be renovating the house when we got there.

The estate agent was waiting for us when we arrived. Greetings and pleasantries were quickly exchanged.

“So this is it huh?” Dad said as we looked upon the house. “Son, you sure know how to pick them.”

“Yes it is definitely a marvelous piece of architecture.” The estate agent commented. “There was another interested in this property, but you managed to out bid him. If not for that this house probably wouldn’t be standing now.”

“If you don’t mind me asking. Why was the selling price so low?” I ask the agent.

“Ah… well.. you see.” The agent began but he was interrupted by an old man who lived next door.

“I’ll tell ya why!!” The man yelled coming towards us. “It’s because that darn place is haunted!! Haunted I tell you!!”

“Mildew!! Not again!!” The agent said with exasperation.

“You folks better watch it!! There is an evil spirit residing in that house!!” Mildew yelled at us.

“Now I know that man is barmy. Evil spirits. Pfff” Dad commented.

“I’m so sorry.” The estate agent said, and then glared at Mildew. “Personally I think the price dropped because of the neighbors.”

“Don’t try to deny it!!” Mildew yelled once more. “Why do you think the work crews won’t work after dark. Accidents happen you know. The whole town wanted this cursed place gone.”

“Mildew that’s enough!!” The estate agent yelled. “These fine people shouldn’t listen to the ramblings of a senile old man.”

“Well Hiccup, at least your neighbors will be interesting.” Mom comments as we watch the old man quickly walk back into his house.

“I certainly don’t regret choosing this place.” I tell mom.  
“Your intuition again?” Mom asked while poking me in the ribs.  
I nod. “There’s just something about this house.” I tell her, but before I could elaborate one of the workers approached us.

“Excuse me Mr. Haddock. I’m the foreman and I was wondering if you wanted to choose the color for the exterior of the house since you are here already.” He said. I nodded and took the book of color pallets which he had brought.

Suddenly a very strong gust of wind knocked the small book out of my hands and send it flying to the ground. I went to retrieve the book and I saw that the wind was blowing past the pages until it stopped at a soft baby blue color.

I hold up the book with the page showing the baby blue in front of me. The now colorless house lay in the background, a stark contrast to all the other well kept houses in the neighborhood.

“Why not.” I mumble and show the foreman the baby blue color. I see shock written on his face but he hides it quickly. He bids us a pleasant day and goes back to supervising the repairs.

‘I wonder why he was so shocked.’ I couldn’t help but think. I hear dad calling because he is hungry and wants to find a restaurant. I take one last look at the house and mumble “Hofferson Hall, what secrets do you hold?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3**

**Hiccup’s POV**

The renovation work took nearly 3 months to complete, from choosing wall colors to furniture. Mom actually took dad and I on shopping trips to pick out matching drapes……DRAPES!!! It was frankly more horrific than shoe shopping with Tuffnut, something that even his twin Ruffnut refused to do.

Dad mumbled to me on one such shopping trip that he would rather eat mom’s cooking for a year than go drape shopping ever again.

When it was time for me to move out dad actually helped with packing up my stuff faster than I had ever seen him work. I gave mom a ‘what-did-you-bribe-him-with’ look only to receive a chuckle in return.

When the moving van was loaded I bid goodbye to my parents.

“I’m gonna miss you honey!!” Mom said hugging me close.

“Mom, can’t breathe!!” I rasped and she finally let go of me. “Besides I’m a two hour drive away.”

“Don’t forget son. We’ll be coming to visit you once you’ve settled.” Dad tells me. “Who knows maybe you’ll find that special girl.”

I give a weak laugh. “I don’t know about that yet dad.” I say still feeling a bit down since the breakup with Melanie.

“I’ll call you when I get there.” I tell them and wave as I get in my car.

The drive up to Berkishire wasn’t as long as I’d thought, mainly because it was still morning. Once we reached the house I’d instructed the men on where to put most items. My inventions were all put in the large garage/workshop. The rest were mostly clothes, household items and books. Lots and lots of books. The furniture for the house was already in place.

The exterior of the house was painted the soft baby blue color with white lining the windows and doorframes. The wraparound porch had some outdoor chairs on it.

Toothless meowed from the pet carrier I had put him in wanting to stretch his legs. “Yea yea. I’m coming you lazy furball.” I mutter as I open the carrier’s door. Toothless languidly walked out of the carrier and surveyed his new home.

I take a good look around the manor now. Mom said she would pick the furniture as a surprise. I must admit that she did a wonderful job. The parlour and dining room looked amazing.

Beautiful sofas were placed around the various (original) marble fireplaces and glass cabinets lined the walls. In one corner stood a Rosewood cased Grand piano. I smiled as I trailed my fingers over the keys. Mom remembered how much I liked to play the classics.

I peek into the kitchen area to see an updated kitchen with stainless steel appliances. They had also managed to preserve the original cabinetry which was made from Redwood.

Well all this certainly explained why dad was weeping last month when he got the credit card bill and mom told him to suck it up because they could afford it.

I head up the stairs towards the master bedroom. When I open the door I see a queen size bed. The boxes containing my clothes and the linens were placed next to the door so I quickly managed to put them away and make the bed.

Suddenly a cold shiver runs down my neck, like someone brushed past me. I look around and see nothing. ‘Must be my imagination.’ I thought and I went back to unpacking.

Once I was satisfied that at least my bedroom was done I heard my stomach growling and I realized I still had some shopping to do.

I still had to go shopping for some food so I set up Toothless’s scratching post and litter box before I grabbed my car keys.

I quickly drove to the local supermarket. As I entered I felt many eyes on me. It was a small town, one where everybody knew everybody, and new neighbors meant new gossip.

Having grown up in the spotlight I quickly tune out their stares and finish my shopping. When I reached the register I was greeted by a young brunet.

“Hiya there. You must be the new addition to the town.” She laughed as she said this. “Name’s Sadie.”

“I’m Hiccup, and is it really that obvious?” I ask.

“Of course it is. Everyone in town is talking about the guy brave enough to buy the Hofferson house. They’re taking bets how long you’ll last.” Sadie tells me. “And Hiccup is a peculiar name to go with a peculiar guy.”

“That’s reassuring.” I mumble.

“I still don’t see what the big deal is with that house.” I tell her.

“Well, it’s more like a local legend. The family who lived there slowly went crazy. Now mind you. They weren’t very much liked, but it was still strange that everyone of them ended up insane. They say it started when one of the men remarried a few days after his first wife died. Didn’t even mourn her. He was only after her inheritance, but apparently he couldn’t find it all. Legend has it that she hid it in that manor, but no one could ever find it and that family slowly went insane because of it.” Sadie tells me as she continues to ring up my items.

“That’s actually pretty fascinating.” I tell her while paying. I bid her farewell and proceed to fill my car.

Once home again I unload the groceries and see my neighbor Mildew sitting on his porch. I give him a quick wave but he simply huffs and returns inside.

The rest of the day I was busy unpacking my books and placing them in the library, and putting my workshop in order.

Near the end of the day I was exhausted. I trudged up to my room, took a quick bath and put on some pajama bottoms. I’d decided to forgo the pajama top because it was still hot at night.

I flopped down onto the bed and buried myself under the covers. It didn’t take long for me to fall asleep.

Sometime during the night I suddenly felt a cold shiver run through me. I quickly open my eyes and see floating near the foot of my bed the ghostly image of a woman.

I let out a scream and tumble out of my bed taking the blankets with me. I managed to untangle myself and I look back in the direction of my bed. The ghostly woman was still there, watching me.

“Y…Y..You’re a..a..g..ghost!!” I stutter out.

The specter simply nods in my direction and then I hear her softly say. “Could you put on some clothes?” The ghostly woman quickly looks away and I see the aura surrounding her glow a little brighter.

“Are you blushing?” I couldn’t help but ask, fear forgotten as I tried to make sense of what was happening.

I take a quick peek at my alarm clock which reads 2AM. The translucent floating woman was still at the foot of my bed not looking in my direction. The wisps of light surrounding her gave off an eerie image. The panic was slowly returning.

‘Okay Hiccup’ I tell myself. ‘It’s 2 in the morning and you got a ghost floating in your room.’ Before I could do anything else I’m hit in the face with a pillow that the ghostly woman had sent flying in my direction.

“Hey!! Why did you do that!!” I yell.

“You were hyperventilating.” Was all she said and then she floated my pajama top to me. “Now can you please put something on? I’m not used to half naked men in my old home.”

“Y..Your o..old home?” I ask as I slip on the top.

“Yes I used to live here. I guess I still kind of do.” The woman said as she seated herself on the bed, causing it to dip slightly.

“H..How a…are you d..doing that?” I asked curiously gesturing to the bed. “You’re a ghost right?”

She looks at me with a little confusion before she gets what I mean. “Oh, it takes a little concentration, but I can interact with this world’s inanimate objects just fine.” She tells me and then chuckles. “I must say. For a human you are taking this rather well. The last person I showed myself to jumped out of the parlour windows.”

“Believe me, internally I’m still panicking.” I mumble, slowly edging around the bed to get a better look at the woman.

‘Yes definitely a ghost.’ I tell myself. She was wearing a blue faille evening gown with a trained skirt which looked like something you would see in those old movies about the 19th century. She wore the gown off the shoulder and it had short sleeves with puffs. The gown itself was decorated with a white and blue ribbon.

“Okay…” I said slowly. I thought to myself that it might just be best to accept that I’m having a conversation with a ghost. “How can I see you?” Then I added. “And why did you suddenly show yourself?”

She laughs. “I was bored, and you seemed nice. You did restore my old home.” She said and gestured around herself. “The others all wanted to demolish it.”

I nod, and she continues. “As for how you can see me…. Hmmm.. how should I explain.” She mumbled. “Basically I can effect what you see. So I can show you anything, but this is how I looked when I was still alive.”

I nodded once more and then asked. “Anything?”

She just smirks and disappears from my bed.

I hear a sound and then I see my bedroom door open. Instead of the hallway you’d expect to see, there were instead two penguins seated at a table drinking tea. One penguin was wearing a monocle while the other had a top hat on.

They turned to me and waved. I waved back awkwardly. The one with the monocle said “Cheerio. Good luck old chap.” And then the door slowly closed again.

I hear laughter and turn to find the ghostly woman back on my bed. The wispy aura that surrounded her reflected her mood.

“Okay…… That really does cover ‘anything’.” I tell her astounded.

“So you’re the woman from the local legend?” I ask carefully.

“So you already heard about that?” She asks and I nod. “You aren’t here for my treasure are you?” Was asked in an uncertain manner.

“No no no…” I quickly state. “I don’t want your treasure.” I tell her and she slowly relaxes. “I didn’t even know about it until I went to the store today.”

She quietly nods. “That’s reassuring. All the others living here went searching for it. Even some of the townspeople came looking when this place was abandoned.”

“I’m sorry. I probably shouldn’t have come.” She says and floats upwards. “I’ll leave you alone. I promise.”

“Wait!” I quickly say stopping her. “You’re gonna just leave? I won’t see you again?”

“Y..Yes..I was just going to disappear. You wouldn’t see me again.” She said. “Wait, you want to see me again?” was asked uncertainly.

“I don’t mind.” I tell her. “I mean you live here too right.” I scratch the back of my head nervously. “I know you’re a ghost and all, and probably have some more business to carry out, but… eh…. How should I put this……. Wanna be roommates?”

“Roommates??” She asked coming back down. “Well, I didn’t expect to be asked that. You really are a weird guy.”

“Hey!” I comment looking a little offended. “Why does everyone call me weird.” I mumble.

“You just asked me, a ghost, to be your roommate.” She states.

“Okay…… “ I said giving in. “Can’t argue with that. Well if we are going to be seeing more of each other I think we should know the other’s name. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third at your service milady.”

“WHAHAHAAAAA” The ghostly woman lets out a loud laugh the wisps around her getting brighter and bigger. “That’s really your name?” She asked and I nod affirmative.

“Haddock, like the fish?” I nod.  
“Horrendous…… really??” Another nod.  
“And your first name is after a bodily function?” Nod once more.  
“And there were two others with the same name.” She asked through the guffaws. “Yes.” I tell her quirking an eyebrow.

“And you wonder why people call you weird.” She laughs.

“So who will I be rooming with?” I ask her when she’s calmed down.

“Oh right, where are my manners. I’m Astrid Hofferson, formerly known as Lady Hofferson Countess of Berkishire.” She tells me and does a curtsy while floating. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

**Hiccup’s POV**

The sound of my alarm wakes me up. Still half asleep I whack the alarm with my hand trying to find the snooze button. After the fourth failed attempt I sit up and shut off the alarm. There isn’t much use going back to sleep now. I then remember the weird meeting I had last night… or was it this morning…..

I stretch and yawn while looking around the room. Everything looks normal. ‘Was it all a dream?’ I couldn’t help thinking.

I got up out of bed and grabbed a towel. When I entered the adjoining bathroom I saw a shower stall and a large tub. ‘Hmmm….. Shower or tub?’ I pondered. I soon decided on the tub. ‘Nothing beats a good bubble bath.’

Soon I was resting my head in the tub with a copious amount of bubbles around me. I softly hum to myself when I noticed Astrid floating down through the ceiling. It looked like she hadn’t seen me yet. In fact, it looked like she was still asleep and was sleepwalking….. eh…. sleep-floating.

It was then that Toothless decided to make an appearance. He trotted into the bathroom and upon seeing Astrid he started hissing loudly his fluffy tail turning into bristles.

“Toothless!!” I try to shush. “She’s a friend.” But of course Toothless’s hisses and my talking woke Astrid up.

“What?” She said groggily. She released a scream upon seeing me in the tub and quickly floated back up through the ceiling. “That could have gone better.” I mumbled and then turned toward Toothless. “Thanks for nothing you lazy cat.”

After I dried off and put on some clothes I made my way up towards the attic. “Astrid” I called from the stairs. “Are you up here?” But I saw no one in the attic. “Come on. Turning invisible now won’t work.” I try one more time, and then I see the wisps start glowing in the corner near the circular window.

I slowly walk over. Astrid still won’t look me in the eye. “Astrid. It’s really no big deal.” I tell her.

“A lady shouldn’t see anyone but her husband naked.” She softly says.

“Astrid, I know you were born in a different era, but things changed. I really hold no grudge over it, and you clearly didn’t know you were sleep-floating.” I tell her calmly. “Heck, my mom once walked in on me and my girlfriend.”

“You have a girlfriend?” Astrid suddenly asks. “Is she going to be living here as well? And you were alone with your girlfriend? No chaperone?”

I shake my head in a negative way. “We broke up because all she wanted from me was status, money and fame. I just got tired of all those gold diggers.” I tell her while sighing. “And it’s the 20th century. Chaperones are a thing of the past.”

“I guess I can relate to, as you called them, gold diggers.” She states.

“I’m guessing your husband.” I receive a nod at this statement.

“And his entire family.” She grounds out. “For that reason I placed the curse on them, but it was a double edged sword. I’m stuck on this plane until they undo it.”

“Astrid. You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready. I certainly won’t force you to.” I tell her gently and receive a smile in return.  
“Thank you, but I will tell you soon. You deserve to know who you’re living with.” She tells me and floats up a little.

I look back at the empty attic. “You sleep here?” I ask receiving an affirmative in return.

“This part is right above the master bedroom.” Astrid tells me. “It’s where I…” She trails off looking a little unsure.

“Where you died?” I guessed and Astrid simply nods.

“Here is also where I hid my family’s axe.” She tells me and points to a wall. “My…… husband didn’t want it in the house, and he certainly didn’t want, according to him, a weak dainty woman handling a weapon. So he ordered it destroyed. One of the maids who knew how important it was managed to save it and I hid it.”

“I put it in that air vent.” She tells me, and I crouch down. Once the grate of air vent is open I pull out a large bundle and carefully unwrap it. The blade is rusted and the wooden handle would easily crumble.

“No…” Astrid said while looking over my shoulder. “All for nothing.” She mumbled sadly.

“Astrid. This doesn’t look so bad.” I tell her quickly. “The blade needs some fixing up and I can replace the handle.”

“You can?” She asked surprised. “You’d do that?”

“Of course I would.” I tell her and carefully pick the bundle up. “Let’s take this down to the workshop and I’ll start on it after breakfast.”

After bringing the axe to the workshop and explaining to Astrid what a car was, or a horseless carriage as she likes to call it we finally enter the kitchen. I see Toothless already waiting impatiently for his breakfast. Upon seeing Astrid he starts hissing again.

“Toothless.” I say in a warning tone. “Be nice.” He still looks at Astrid suspiciously but once I put some fish on his plate he no longer pays her any attention.

I take out some eggs and pop some bread in the toaster. I see Astrid looking at me curiously and I quirk an eyebrow.

“You can cook?” She asked amazed.

“Yeah, of course. Have you never seen a guy cook before?” I ask and she answered with a no.

“Men did not cook in my time.” She tells me. “According to them it was women’s work.”

“Well those men were idiots.” I tell her as I crack open an egg in the frying pan. “Let me guess. You weren’t allowed a lot of things were you.”

I see Astrid nod. “I was an only child, and because I was a woman I wouldn’t have inherited anything if my father didn’t put it in his will. That angered a lot of my male cousins who wanted the fortune.” She tells me looking a little weary. “But even as an heiress I was not allowed to study certain subjects. History, geography, general literature. Those were excepted subjects. Things like law or physics where considered ‘male’ subjects and thus unsuitable.”

“Living in that era must have really sucked.” I state causing her to chuckle.

“I threw a vase at my uncle when he introduced me to my future husband.” She said lighthearted.

“Wow, that I would have loved to see.” I tell her, but before she could respond I hear the doorbell ring.

“Now who could that be?” I mumble as I open the door. “Yes?”

“Good morning. Are you mister Haddock?” The man on the other side asks gruffly.

“Depends on who’s asking.” I tell him looking a bit annoyed.

“I’m Drago Bludvist, and you outbid me on this property.” He tells me while handing me his business card. “I was wondering if we might come to a compromise.”

“A compromise?” I asked while beginning to dislike this man’s character.

“Yes, I’m still interested in this property and I was hoping you would sell.” He said to me. “I’ll even pay you twice it's worth.”

This was starting to sound fishy so I did the only thing I could think of. “No thank you. I’m not interested.” I tell the man who was gaping at me like a guppy.

“Look” I tell the man pointedly. “You interrupted my breakfast and I will make this clear. No amount of money will get me to sell this place.”

I see the man now get an angry look on his face. “Now see here….” But I interrupt him. “No you see here. You come here and interrupt my breakfast, asking me to sell a house I’m perfectly content living in. I frankly don’t care who you are but you need to learn some manners. Now good day to you and I hope I don’t see you again.” Then I proceed to slam the door in his face.

I wearily take a seat on the couch and I see Astrid floating my plate of eggs to me. “Thanks” I tell her gratefully while taking the plate. I then spot the TV remote.

“Hey Astrid. You ever watched TV?” I ask holding up the remote.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5**

**Hiccup’s POV**

‘Okay, so maybe introducing Astrid to TV wasn’t the best idea.’ I thought as I watch my ghostly roommate float on the couch in the living room watching a telenovela marathon. It was already our fourth day living together and she was hooked on the show.

I had managed to fix her axe the day before and it was now proudly hanging above the fireplace mantle in the parlour. When Astrid saw the fixed weapon she became ecstatic and tried to hug me but flew right through me. So she settled for surprising me with dinner that night.

“Astrid I’m heading to the farmers market.” I tell her as I take my keys. “Did you want anything?”

“Hiccup I’m a ghost. Aside from finding out if Frederika will ever come out of her coma I’m good.” She tells me and then as an afterthought adds. “We are all out of parsley and thyme. Did you add it to your list.”

“Oh right. Forgot those.” I tell her and make a mental note.

“You go ahead. I’ll watch the house.” She tells me while leaning closer to the TV.

It took me ten minutes to drive towards the farmers market. When I arrived it was already fairly crowded. It was an open air market and all the stands looked interesting.

I walked along the stands and had bought some strawberries and peaches. While examining the eggplants I ran into Sadie.

“Why hello Hiccup.” She cheerfully greets me. “How’s living in a haunted house?”

“Sadie, nice to see you again.” I tell her. “The house is actually fine. How are you doing?”

“Doing great. I’m actually here with my dad, but I think I lost him.” She says while looking around with a frown. “That man is always wandering off.”

“Hold on. I’ll go find him. I wanted to introduce you to him anyways.” She tells me and dashes off. As I’m waiting for Sadie I resume my search for the perfect eggplant. It was then that I felt a tug on my pant leg.

“Psttt, down here.” I heard and then looked down. “Is she gone?” The guy asked and I nod. He quickly climbs out from under the table. “Her old man tends to dislike me somewhat.” He says and holds out his hand. “Dagur de la Ranged at your service.”

“Hiccup Haddock” I tell him and shake his hand.

“Oh you’re the guy who bought my family’s old house.” He tells me.  
“Your family’s old house. You mean Hofferson Hall?” I ask for clarification and he nods.

“I didn’t think anyone would restore it though.” He says and nudges me in the side. “You find anything of interest yet?”

“Of interest?” I ask. “You mean the local legend about the treasure?” To which he nods.

“I haven’t looked for it.” I tell him. “I got no need to.”

I see a slight frown form on Dagur’s face then. “That’s……disappointing.” He tells me. “I had hoped to finally break this stupid curse.”

“C..Curse?” I ask hoping for some clarification.

“It’s an old family story about how a witch cursed us to have misfortune.” He tells me and lets out a short historical laugh. “Now really. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?”

“N..No……Of..c..course n..not.” I stammer out getting a little creeped out by him.

“Really?” He asked looking skeptical.

“Y…Yes.” I managed to say, and before he could ask further we were interrupted.

“Dagur!!” Was yelled by a black haired woman who was marching in our direction followed by Sadie and a burly man in a sheriff’s uniform.

Once she reached us she grabbed Dagur by the arm and gave him a swat on the back of his head. “I’ve been looking all over for you!!” She yelled.

“Hey I was just having a nice friendly chat with the guy that bought our old family house.” He says and gestures to me.

The woman turns to me and holds out her hand. “Heather de la Ranged.” She introduces herself. I quickly shake her hand and do the same. “I’m sorry about my brother. He tends to be a bit obsessed with that house.” She explains.

“I think it’s time we left Dagur.” She says ushering her brother in the other direction. “Nice meeting you Hiccup and thanks for helping me find my brother sheriff.” She says and they disappear into the crowd.

“I’m sorry you had to meet Dagur Hiccup.” Sadie says while coming to stand next to me. “But let me introduce you to my dad.”

I see the burly man in the sheriff’s uniform offer his hand. “Alvin Treacherous at yer service.” He says. “I see you and my daughter are already acquainted.”

“Yes sir. If I could ask. What was with Dagur? He seemed obsessed with that local legend.” I state curiously.

Alvin takes a good look at me and sighs. “Well yer living there now, ya might as well know. The de la Ranged’s all suffer from some form of mental illness. All except for Heather. She’s been taking care of her brother for a while now. Dagur is obsessed with the tale of the curse and thinks that if he can find the treasure he can cure his illness.”

“You should be careful around him.” Sadie adds. “If he thinks you know something about that legend he’ll probably stalk you.”

“Aye, that’s a possibility.” Alvin adds then hands me a business card. “Ya should call if you ever need anything. I’ll be keeping my eye on that boy. The locals are gossiping about how he yelled at Heather for selling that house and that he would do anything to get it back in the family.”

“Why did Heather sell the house actually? I was surprised by the price they were asking. She could have gone higher.” I asked Alvin who looked pensive but it was Sadie who answered.

“Heather told me why.” She states and then starts to whisper. “Just don’t tell anyone else, but she got fed up with her brother’s obsession and decided to try to end it by selling the property. Since it was regarded as a haunted house she didn’t think that it would go for much or that there would be many people interested.”

“The de la Ranged’s were a wealthy family in the past but they fell on some pretty hard times. It was one misfortune after the other.” Alvin sighed. “That poor girl has got a lot on her shoulders.”

Alvin, Sadie and I talked for a little while longer while we browsed the market. After an hour of shopping I head back to the house with a car full of groceries.

Just as I pulled into the driveway I saw the front door of the house open and that man from a few days ago, Drago if I recalled correctly, along with two other men ran out onto the lawn while screaming loudly. They then fell over each other in a slump, all babbling incoherently about monsters, demons and possessed houses.

I decided to give the sheriff a call and it took only a couple of minutes before a police cruiser pulled up.

Alvin and his partner stepped out of the car and he looked at the three delirious men on my lawn. “Well I didn’t think you’d be seeing you again so soon Hiccup.” Alvin said. “This here is my deputy Savage. Let’s get these men down to the station.”

“We’ll book them and they’ll be charged with breaking and entering as well as trespassing.” Alvin commented as he placed Drago in the back of the cruiser.

“I wonder what spooked them so.” Savage commented. “These two are the Grimborn brothers, local thugs, and I know that they don’t scare easily. Heck, they are as white as ghosts.”

“GHOSTS!!!” The three men yell. Savage’s statement having set them off.

It takes a while before Alvin and his deputy can calm them down. Once they are secured in the car Alvin turns to me. “I don’t know what happened in that house of yers and I don’t really want to find out Hiccup.” Alvin tells me. “You seem to know a bit more than yer letting on but I won’t pry. Just be careful lad.”

I nod to him and wave goodbye. As soon as they are gone I sprint into the house.

“Astrid!!” I called out worriedly. I then hear Toothless meow from up the stairs and I see him trot to my bedroom. I follow and when I open the door I see Astrid floating an inch or so from the bed.

“Astrid?” I call. “Are you alright?”

I see her give a small nod and then she says. “It took a lot more energy than I thought to scare those three. They were talking about how they would convince you to sell this property by making it seem like a robbery took place and that the house wasn’t safe.”

She then lets out a weak laugh. “I decided to teach them a lesson. They won’t be showing their faces around here anymore.”

“Thank you Astrid.” I tell her.

“It’s nothing.” She replied. “Could you do me one favor while I’m getting my strength back?”

“Sure, just name it.” I tell her as I pick up Toothless who was looking for some attention.

“Can you use that remote thingy to record my shows? I don’t want to miss anything.” She tells me and I couldn’t help letting out a laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

**Astrid’s POV**

It was now Saturday morning, just two days after Drago and those thugs had the gall to break in. I had gotten my strength back yesterday and I’m currently watching Hiccup flit through the parlour dusting like crazy.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” I ask Hiccup. I was feeling very nervous about the whole thing. ‘What if they didn’t like me? What if they force Hiccup to leave?’ Were some of the thoughts running through my head. In just the short week that I’ve know Hiccup I’d come to trust him. I’d never thought I would have a friend like him. He definitely made the afterlife a lot more interesting.

\-----Flashback--------

I knew I had died, my body had just enough strength to cast that curse. Oh how I wished to see my ex-husband’s face. I woke up in a dark cold grey area, I just floated there with no concept of time. I then felt a thug on my body and I was hurtled back into the house that I died in. ‘So this was the consequence the book spoke about.’ I thought to myself. The curse I had laid upon this family had also bound me to this plane of existence, unable to move on. ‘Truly a double-edged sword.’

From that point onwards I had watched the family that had wronged me and their descendents succumb to the curse. They could not grasp the most simple way to break it, thinking that getting my treasure would solve it all. ‘Those prideful, foolish people. Their greed will be their undoing.’

They fell on hard times and eventually abandoned the house. Then the people who heard rumors about hidden treasure came. They sought fame and fortune but all they left with was fear and tales of ghosts. I would not let them get close to it. If I had it, then I still had some hope left.

The years passed me by and the manor fell into decay. Over the years I had chased away numerous people who tried to demolish this house, and I would continue to do so. It wasn’t until one day that I saw another work crew arrive that I noticed that they weren’t destroying the house like the previous ones, but that they were actually repairing it.

I decided to not interfere with these workers but my curiosity got the better of me. ‘Why would they suddenly want to repair this old house.’ I know for a fact that the townspeople fear this place and would rather see it gone.

It was a few days later that my questions were answered. This house now had a new owner. I just hoped that he would not seek my treasure. From the attic window I saw the old man Mildew yell at the new people. It looks like he still hasn’t gotten over the fact that he couldn’t find my fortune in his youth. When I scared him he actually jumped out of the parlour windows.

I then see the head of the work crew talk to the young man who seemed to be the new owner. Looks like he had to decide on the exterior house color. I was feeling a bit mischievous and decided to show the man the color this house had in its glory days. I manipulated a gust of wind to send the book flying. I could then quickly page through the book to find the right color. Landing on the page showing baby blue I waited to see what would happen. It seems the man liked the color and asked for the house to be painted in that shade.

As a ghost it could get boring at times and I had to get my kicks somewhere. I could already imagine the looks of shock the older townspeople would have to the color. In their youths some of the original color would still have been visible.

It would be a few months before I saw the young man again. I watched as he unpacked and I had come to the decision that I would show myself and thank him for restoring my old home.

That meeting went better than I expected and I was happy to finally have made a friend. He even repaired my family’s heirloom and introduced me to the wonderful world of TV.

On the fourth day Hiccup went out to the market while I stayed glued to the TV. I found these stories to be quite fascinating and I was still in awe from seeing small people moving in a box.

It was approximately 15 minutes after Hiccup left that I could feel people with malicious intent at the front door. I shut off the TV and went to take a peek. It was that man from two days ago along with two other people. It looked like one was trying to pick the lock on the door.

Internally I was seething. ‘They would dare to break into Hiccup’s house and cross my territory!’ I thought. They certainly had some nerve. I had overheard their conversation about making it look like a burglary so that the owner wouldn’t feel safe anymore and sell the house.

I think it’s time I thought these men why the townspeople fear this house. Using my illusions I made the interior of the house look like it did before the renovation and then I proceeded to unlock the door.

I watched, while invisible, as the men entered the house. They looked around in shock at the interior. “This can’t be right” One of them commented. I then slam the front door close with a bang and engage the lock. The men jump at the sound of the door slamming and one of them tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge.

“What the Hell!!” The man exclaimed. “Ryker come give me a hand. I think the lock’s broken.”

The man now known as Ryker came to help but it was no use. I was keeping them locked up in here. I let the sound of creaking floorboards fill the air and I watched as the men stiffened.

The two men at the door turned to face Drago and their eyes widened. “V..Viggo.” Ryker said and shakily pointed towards Drago.  
“You’re not hallucinating bro.” Viggo said gripping his brother’s arm.

“What are you two going on about?” Drago asked impatiently. The brothers near the door pointed at something behind the man and Drago turned coming face to face with me.

I had taken on the form of a half decayed corpse that was rising from out of the floor with skeletal hands slowly reaching for Drago. All three of the intruders screamed in fright and they dashed to another room in the house. But there would be no escape for them.

When I felt Hiccup return to the house I finally released my captives. He would know what to further do with the intruders. I slowly let my illusions drop. Keeping them up so long has drained me of a lot of strength. I decided to get some rest and floated up towards the bedroom.

\------End Flashback------

After recovering my strength Hiccup asked if he could introduce me to his family and friends who were coming for a housewarming party and staying the weekend.

He promised that they were all trustworthy if not a little odd, but they would keep my secrets if I decided to show myself.

I agreed happy that I would meet some new people, but there was still the fear that they wouldn’t accept me. I was a ghost after all. Something that should not be in this world.

As I pondered this I heard the doorbell ring.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7**

**Hiccup’s POV**

Today was the day of the housewarming party and I was nervous as hell. To occupy my time I was dusting like crazy all the while wondering if it was a good idea to introduce Astrid to my family and friends.

I really didn’t think it would be fair to Astrid, who I consider a friend, to miss out on a party in the very house she lives in. She has been alone for such a long time that asking her to stay invisible while everyone else had fun would just be plain rude and inconsiderate.

It was quarter past nine when I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly put the duster away and wring my hands nervously as I went to open the door. I saw Astrid float to the kitchen where she said she would wait until I introduced her.

As soon as I opened the door I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by my mother. “Oh my baby!! It’s so good to see you.” Mom said pressing me closer.

“Valka, let the boy breathe.” Dad commented causing mom to let me go. I managed to take in a deep breath before dad hugged me as well.

“Why don’t you guys come in.” I tell them as I see my friends also approaching with their suitcases.

I greeted each of them and told them to simply put their luggage next to the stairs.

“Guys before we begin the party I’d like you to meet someone.” I tell them as I show them the parlour.

“So cuz, is it your girlfriend?” Snotlout asked as he took a seat on the settee. His statement caused me to blush a bit.

“Well we definitely know it’s a girl, right sis?” Tuffnut comments.  
“Yeah, he wouldn’t blush like that if it wasn’t.” Ruffnut adds while giving me a wink.

“Well lad, I’m glad ya aren’t down anymore.” My godfather Gobber commented as he took a seat next to my parents.

“Well I just thought you should meet her since she lives here as well.” I comment while rubbing the back of my head nervously.

“Hiccup!! You’ve only been here a week and she’s already moved in?” Dad asked shocked. “Isn’t that moving too fast son?”

“Wait wait…… You guys got the wrong idea.” I state quickly. “It’s not what you think. I just didn’t want you guys to freak out.”

“Why would we do that Hiccup?” Fishlegs asked timidly.

I let out a nervous laugh. “She’s a bit transparent.” I mumble.

“So she’s an open book?” Mom asked looking a little uncertain.

“No mom. I mean she is literally transparent.” I tell her.

“Hiccup what are you trying to say.” Dad asked looking just as confused as the others.

I take in a deep breath and decide to let it all out. “She’s a ghost of one of the former residents who lives here in the house with me and who I consider a very good friend.” I said without taking a breath.

After my confession I’m greeted by silence. A few seconds past and laughter could be heard from my guests.

“Oh Thor Hiccup you really had us going there.” Dad said through his fit of laughter.

I sigh, and then yell towards the kitchen. “Astrid could you please lock the doors. I don’t want to have a stampede on my hands!!”

My friends and family quiet when they heard me yell followed by the sound of the front door clicking shut. They jumped when the parlour doors slid closed by themselves and the lock engaged.

I couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “Guys may I introduce you to my ghostly roommate Astrid Hofferson.”

Astrid floated from the kitchen in all her ghostly glory. Her blue gown sparkled a little more than normal and she had done her hair up in a complicated braid. The wispy aura surrounded her gave off an inviting feeling.

She floated to a stop before my family and friends whose eyes were now as wide as saucers. Astrid then did a curtsey and said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

I counted the seconds after Astrid’s introduction. It took four seconds for my dad to let out a girlish scream and jump into Gobber’s arms. “Stoick yer crushing me!” Gobber rasped out and mom was just watching Astrid.

The twins were slack jawed. Fishlegs let out a squeak of fright and Snotlout was now hiding behind the settee.

I turn to Astrid who was watching the entire scene. “Well, it went better than I’d hoped.”

Mom suddenly got up and approached Astrid. She stopped in front of her and just looked her up and down. “You’ve been living with my son since he moved in here? He could see you all this time?”

“Ye…Yes Mrs. Haddock.” Astrid nervously replied. “I in..introduced myself the first night and he asked me to stay.”

“Hmmmm……” Mom mumbled. “He must have freaked out when he saw you. What did you do?” She then asked.

Astrid apparently answered without really thinking. “I hit him with his pillow because he was hyperventilating and told him to put some clothes on.”

Mom then lets out a laugh and turns to me. “Honey, I like this one.” She then turns back to Astrid. “Well if Hiccup likes you, I won’t argue. He certainly sounded a whole lot more cheerful over the phone this last week than I had heard in a while.”

“Valka…” Dad commented from the floor where Gobber had unceremoniously dumped him.

“Oh hush Stoick.” Mom tells dad with a wave of her hand. “Don’t be such a baby.”

The others who were watching the exchange between mom and Astrid slowly got over their shock and carefully approached Astrid. Well Fishlegs and Snotlout did. The twins were circling Astrid as they commented that she was simply fascinating.

“See I told you they would like you.” I tell her quietly. “They just had to get over their shock first.”

“You had me lock them inside the house.” Astrid stated quirking an eyebrow.

“It worked didn’t it.” I retorted.

“I don’t think your dad has accepted you living with a ghost yet.” Astrid comments softly and I take a peek at Dad. He was watching Astrid with suspicious eyes.

Mom came up on Astrid’s other side and whispered. “He’s just grumpy because he hasn’t eaten yet. I might have made breakfast a little crispier than normal.”

I see Astrid’s eyes light up. She must have gotten an idea. She cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. “I was wondering if anyone would like to partake in some tea and sweets.” She asked and then the kitchen doors opened to reveal the two penguins from the first night pushing two tea carts loaded with tea, sandwiches, cakes, scones, cookies and pastries.

“Would anyone like some tea and scones?” The lead penguin said in a british squawk

They were all amazed by the sweets and even dad lightened his mood.  
“Well Astrid, you’ve definitely impressed dad. He’s always had a sweet tooth.” I whisper to her causing her to let out a giggle.

“I had to play hostess quite a lot during family dinner parties. This was something I really enjoyed.” Astrid comments and then floats a tartlet to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

**Hiccup’s POV**

The incessant beeping of my alarm woke me. I look at the clock and it reads 7.30 AM. Before I could go back to sleep I am pounced upon by Toothless who began meowing.

“Yeah yeah, you lazy feline.” I sigh. “I’ll get you your breakfast.”

I grab Toothless around the middle and lift him up, causing him to meow in displeasure. Still clad in my pajamas I made my way down the stairs towards the kitchen. Upon arriving I saw mom and Astrid near the counter giggling. I put Toothless down who simply huffed and made his way towards his bowl.

“Okay……” I said a bit hesitantly while grabbing the cat food. “Why are you two giggling like a bunch of teenagers?”

“Oh, it’s nothing honey.” Mom comments. “I was just asking Astrid for the recipe of last night’s dessert. Your father basically gobbled it up. What was it called again?”

“You mean the _Apples a la Parisienne_ Mrs. Haddock?” Astrid asks.

“Yes that’s the one dear, and you can call me Valka or mom.” Mom replies in return.

“Mrs. Haddock I couldn’t possibly…” Astrid began but mom stated. “Sure you can. You’re practically family now. Hiccup’s pretty sweet on you.”

“M….Mom!!!” I sputter, a blush slowly creeping on my cheeks and Astrid’s wispy aura flared a little.

“W….W..We’re just friends Mrs. Ha… Valka.” Astrid quickly said.

Mom gave a chuckle and then said. “Sure you are, and I’m a panda bear living off jello shots.”

Before any of us could say something loud banging could be heard from the pantry. Both mom and Astrid wore innocent looks and tried to act inconspicuous.

I sigh and go to the door and open it causing the occupants to fall out. I noticed both Snotlout and Ruffnut who were still clad in their pajamas fall out of the pantry and land in what could only be described as a very compromising position. They both scramble to get up with fierce blushes covering their faces.

“Ruffnut, Snotlout…… what were you two doing in my pantry?” I ask curiously.

“Why don’t you ask aunt Valka and your ghostly girlfriend!” Snotlout sputtered. “They locked us in there after I let it slip that I thought Ruffnut was……” Snotlout bit his tongue when he noticed what he was going to say and who was present.

“That you thought I was what?” Ruffnut asked and poked Snotlout in the side.

“N…Not…Nothing.” Snotlout began stammering.

“Snotlout, you should just tell the lass. I won’t let you near the coffee until you do.” Mom comments casually.

“Aunt Valka, you are evil…… EVIL!!!!” Snotlout yelled. He then took a deep breath and turned to Ruffnut. “Fine….. I told them in my coffee deprived state that I thought you were cute.”

I see Ruffnut’s eyes widen then a smirk appears on her lips. “Why don’t we talk about this a bit more upstairs.” She says and begins to drag Snotlout away while giving a silent thumbs up to mom and Astrid.

“BUT MY COFFEE!!!” Snotlout yelled from the stairs only to be answered with “You can get that later!!”

I turn back to mom and Astrid who were trying to stifle their laughter. “I’ll just go get the paper.” I tell them, getting out of the kitchen as fast as I can when I see mom whisper something to Astrid.

As I open the front door I see the newspaper at the front of the lawn. I sigh in frustration. Even the paperboy was scared to throw the paper to the door. As I went to retrieve the paper I heard someone call my name.

As I look around, paper in hand, I see Mildew approaching me. I let out a groan of annoyance. He’s been complaining to me the entire week about anything from my hedges being too short to the color of my mailbox. I had about had it with this old man.

“Haddock, we need to talk.” Mildew yelled while hobbling closer.

“Well good morning to you as well Mildew. What is it this time?” I ask in a bored tone.

“I want you to keep it down, that’s what!!” Mildew yelled while waving his cane.

“Keep what down?” I ask while getting a pretty good picture of what was going on.

“Your damn TV!! It’s so loud in the middle of the night. Some of us are trying to sleep.” Mildew grumbled.

“Oh, that. Unfortunately I can’t do that.” I answer, a smirk beginning to form. ‘This would be good.’ I thought.  
“And why not!!” Mildew yelled.

“Because I usually go to sleep around eleven. Anything after that is not my doing.” I tell him smugly. “If you want you could ask them yourself but I would like the parlour windows to stay intact this time.”

Mildew staggered back from shock. “How…..How did you know that?” he asked while giving me a wide-eye stare.

“Know what Mildew?” I ask while turning back to the house and leaving Mildew in a daze.

As I enter I see Astrid floating around the living room. I quirk an eyebrow and ask. “So, you and Mildew?”

“He called me an evil spirit and what not over the years. I thought payback was appropriate.” Astrid states with a smile.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. From us playing twister to Snotlout confessing with a goofy grin on his face that he and Ruffnut were now a couple.

It was soon evening when everybody had to leave. Tuffnut, Gobber and Fishlegs were loading up the luggage while the others helped clean up the plates and cups.

As they all were saying their goodbyes Astrid came out from the kitchen and floated a picnic basket over to dad. “Here you go Mr. Haddock. I packed some of that apple dessert you liked for the road.”

Dad eagerly takes the basket and says. “Thank you lass, and you can call me Stoick.”

Dad then throws his arm around me and whispers. “Son, I like this one. Don’t let her go.” Which causes me to blush. I think my parents may have forgotten that Astrid was a ghost.

From the doorway mom tells Astrid. “Remember what we talked about. I’m sure it will work out.” To which Astrid simply gives a nod and a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9**

**Hiccup’s POV**

It was Monday night and I was happily snuggling into my soft warm mattress. That was until I was suddenly hit with another pillow.

“Hmfm” I grumble as I pull the pillow off my head. As I began to wake up I noticed the sound of a car horn going off.

“Astrid?” I asked groggily as I saw that she was looking out the window.

“You’re finally awake.” She muttered. “I honestly can’t understand how you can be such a heavy sleeper.”

“Whu….” Was all that came out of my mouth. I see Astrid purse her lips. “One of those horseless carriages has been honking the entire time like crazy. How you can sleep through that is still a mystery to me.”

“If you ever had to share a tent with my dad and his snoring you’d know.” I mumble and then look out the window to see a police cruiser approach the honking car.

“Well that’s settled.” I tell Astrid and flop right back under the covers.

“You aren’t even going to ask what all the honking was about?” Astrid asked frustrated but also floats towards the bed. “I don’t like it.”

“Astrid, it’s….” I turn to check the clock. “3 in the morning.” I state sleepily while pulling the covers over me.” Unless there is a giant fire breathing reptile invading the town I wouldn’t care.”

After that, morning came sooner than expected. I trudge down the stairs to see Astrid sitting in front of the TV with Toothless on the coffee table. “I still don’t understand how you can be so energetic in the mornings.” I mumble and go to pour myself some coffee.

“It’s a ghost thing.” Astrid replies. “And I wanted to see if Angelica finally gets her crush after Victoria stole him away and broke his heart.”

“I sometimes regret introducing you to television.” I tell her. “At least you and Toothless are getting along now.”

“Oh yes. He usually joins me for this show.” Astrid mumbled while leaning closer to the TV.

“And now my cat is also addicted to soap operas.” I state as I watch the strange pair in front of the TV.

“How did you get Toothless anyways?” Astrid asked as a commercial came on.

“I actually saved him. He was crossing the road and a motorcycle was coming right at him at full speed.” I tell her and I see Astrid’s eyes widen.

“What happened?” Astrid asked curiously.

“The motorcyclist couldn’t stop in time and crashed into me. They send me flying into a tree.” Hiccup tells me and shows me his scarred shoulder. “Believe it or not. I only suffered these wounds and a broken leg. Even the doctors were shocked.”

I see Astrid nod, but before I could tell her more the phone started ringing.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Mr. Haddock.” The voice on the other end said. “This is Alvin.”

“Oh, Good morning Alvin. What can I do for you?” I asked.

“I’m going to need you to come down to the station. There was a disturbance last night on your street and I’m afraid you might want to hear this.” Alvin tells me.

“Oh that. I woke up for the end of it. Turns out I’m a heavy sleeper.” I mumble which caused Alvin to laugh a little. “The neighbors probably wished they were as well.” He comments.

“I’ll come by as soon as I can.” I tell Alvin and bid him goodbye.

I see Astrid turn her head to look at me. She then mumbles “I told you I didn’t like it.”

After breakfast I get ready and head out to the station. I was genuinely curious about what Alvin wanted me to hear. As I got to the station I saw Sadie walking towards the entrance with a big basket in her arms.

“Morning Sadie. Hold on, let me get the door for you.” I tell her and quickly push the door open. Sadie quickly moved inside with the big basket and thanked me.

“It’s no problem.” I told her while taking one end of the basket to make carrying it easier.

“I got to get these to dad.” She states and then asked “So what brings you to the police station so early in the morning?”

“That’s what I want to find out. Your dad called this morning and said there was something I needed to hear.” I answer.

“If you don’t mind me asking. Why are you lugging around this huge basket?” I queried.

“The annual police bake sale is tomorrow and dad asked me to make some muffins for them to sell.” She answered as we neared Alvin’s desk.

“That’s a lot of muffins.” I mumble which causes her to laugh.

“I had to. Dad always manages to eat some of them before the sale. I hope you’ll be joining us.”

I nod. “Sure sounds like fun.”

“Ah there you are.” Alvin said as he saw us set the basket down on his desk. “It smells and looks delicious as always sweetheart.”

“Dad!! Remember last year. There have to be actual muffins to sell.” Sadie grumbled which caused the other officers to laugh.

“Fine fine.” Alvin huffed out and then turned to me. “Glad you could make it Hiccup. The guy causing the disturbance said he knows you and it was important to speak with you but he didn’t know your home address only the street name.” Alvin tells me as he leads me to the holding cell in the alcove where the man was being kept.

I take a good look at the man and I’m shocked by who it was. “Richard?” I asked and watched the man quickly come to the bars.

“Finally!” He yelled.

“So you two do know each other.” Alvin comments.

“Barely. He was my ex-girlfriend's neighbor. The same neighbor who I found in bed with her.” I ground out. “Why are you here Richard?” I asked.

“Dang.” Sadie comments from her dad’s desk.

Richard was looking like he hadn’t slept in a while. “It’s Melanie. She broke up with me.”

“And this concerns me how?” I asked the man. “For that matter. How did you even find out where I lived?”

“She broke up with me because she has plans to get back together with you.” This caused me to quirk an eyebrow.

“But I have no plans on taking her back.” I ground out.

“I don’t think she’ll take no for an answer.” Richard replied. “She looked pretty determined after you dumped her and her acting career took a nosedive. I don’t think she realized how much pull you had with people.”

“As for me finding you. Her uncle is a P.I. she asked him to look you up. I only saw the street and town name on the message but I felt like I had to at least give you a warning.”

“Alright I’ll take your warning to heart.” I tell Richard. “But we’ve never been close. What do you get by warning me?” I asked.

“I want her back.” Richard stated, which caused us to stare at him incredulously. However it was Sadie who spoke up first.

“Are you freaking kidding me!!” She yelled and slapped Richard through the bars. “She used you!!!” Sadie screamed at him. “She used you and then threw you away. She is nothing but a leech that has you brainwashed into thinking that she loves you!!”

None of us said anything. Even Richard was staring wide-eyed at Sadie.

She then goes to the basket and tosses Richard a muffin. “Eat up. I’m going to knock some sense into you.” She tells him and then marches out of the station.

“Ehhhh” Richard said looking lost.  
“Don’t look at me. My daughter can be an oddball at times.” Alvin commented.

A few minutes later I make my way back to the parking lot. It was there that I bumped into Dagur.

“Morning Hiccup.” Dagur said cheerfully.  
“Morning.” I mumble.

“You know. You are just the guy I was looking for.” Dagur tells me.  
“I am?” I ask looking a little unsure.  
“Why yes. Here I was Sunday morning taking a lovely stroll down the street when I come across Mildew who was muttering about evil spirits and them telling you his secrets.” Dagur commented nonchalantly.

“Really?” I asked, hoping that I could lie my way through.  
“Oh yes. So my question to you. Are there any secrets you’re keeping which involve Hofferson Hall?” Dagur asked trying to make is seem casual.

‘I…I have absolutely no idea.” I quickly state. “You know I think Mildew might be senile. I once heard him talking to Mrs. Wouldlow’s rosebush.”

I edge around Dagur and climb in my car. “Well it’s been great seeing you Dagur, but I have some business to take care of.” I say while trying to stay calm.

“Well then I’ll be seeing you Hiccup.” Dagur says.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10**

**Hiccup’s POV**

At 10’o clock the following morning I was getting ready to head to the bake sale. Sadie told me it was held annually at the park.

As I come to the foot of the stairs I see Astrid in the parlour with my laptop. Toothless was trying to rub against her but he simply passed through her and fell. This caused me to laugh which caught Astrid’s attention.

“Hiccup” She said happily. “I was just about to check out this outernet thingy you told me about.”

“It’s internet Astrid.” I tell her with a chuckle. “You sure you can handle a laptop after the microwave incident?”

Astrid pouts while floating and harrumphs. “Hmmf, that box was just not cooperating.”

At this point I couldn’t help letting out a loud laugh which caused Astrid to pout more. “Whatever you say Astrid. I’ll be back later.”

“Alright Hiccup. Have fun.” Astrid yells back as she starts searching for the power button.

The drive to the park was pretty short. I could see banners and balloons hanging as the entire area was festively decorated. I parked my car near the entrance, getting out slowly and enjoying the cool morning breeze.

I spotted Sadie easily at one of the stands as she was busy scolding her father, most likely for stealing another muffin.

“Good morning.” I say to them as I approached.

Greetings rang out and as I stepped closer to the stall I saw Richard trying to sneak a muffin. “Richard? I didn’t expect to see you here.” I say and I then watch Sadie turn just as Richard had plucked a muffin.

“Oh no you don’t!!” She yelled while pointing a finger at him accusingly. “You’re supposed to help me unload the car. Then you can have a muffin.”

Richard groaned and shot me a glare but he trudged back towards the pickup truck parked next to the stall. I gave Alvin a look and silently gestured to Richard. Alvin laughed and told me. “Was only planning to keep him for 24 hours. Now he’s hooked on Sadie’s muffins and got roped into helping.”

“Okay……” I said as I took in the scene.

I chatted with Alvin and Sadie a little while longer before I went to explore the rest of the stands. I was walking past the pony ride when Heather bumped into me causing me to spill a bit of the hot chocolate I was drinking on my shirt.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” She quickly said. “H..Hiccup.” She exclaimed as she recognized me. “I’ll pay for the dry cleaning. I’m so sorry.”

“Heather you look frantic. What happened?” I ask as I take in her appearance. “And don’t worry about the dry cleaning.”

She sighs and looks around. “You haven’t see my brother have you?”

“No I haven’t.” I tell.

“I lost him again. He had this new theory and wanted to go “spying”.” She tells me making air quotes. “I caught him leaving the house with a high tech suit.”

I quirk an eyebrow at that statement.

“Don’t worry I confiscated it, but he still managed to give me the slip. Said he was going to stake out the bake sale.” She replied and looks around once more.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find him.” I tell her as I approach a trashcan to throw away what was left of the hot chocolate.

Just as I threw the cup in and the lid closed I heard a “YEOACH!!” coming from the trashcan.

I couldn’t help but let out a sigh. “Heather, I think I found him.” I tell her and motion to the trash bin that was now lightly rocking.

Heather quickly grabs the lid and yanks it off the bin. Inside I see a grumbling Dagur, covered in hot chocolate, with a set of high tech looking goggles on his head.

“There you are!!” Heather said and pulled her brother out of the bin. “When will you give up this wild goose chase!!”

“It’s not a wild goose chase!!” Dagur yelled back. “I was getting evidence.” He then gestured to the goggles on his head.

Heather stares at the goggles and then asked exasperated. “Are those night vision infrared goggles?”

“Of course they are.” Dagur replied. “How else am I supposed to see ghosts.”

“You’re using them in the daylight you big idiot!!” Heather yells and swats her brother on the back of his head. “You and your ghost hunting!! At a bake sale no less!!”

“I was just checking out a theory.” Dagur whined and gestured to me. “I’m sure if Hiccup would just confirm…….”

“Not this again.” Heather states getting annoyed. She then grabs her brother by the ear and begins to drag him away. “I want you to stop bothering Hiccup.” She says and then turns to me. “I’m so sorry about my brother.” She tells me. “Just send me the dry cleaning bill. It’s the least I can do for all the drama we’ve caused.”

As the depart I hear Dagur telling Heather. “Why won’t you believe me!!!”

I will have to tell Astrid to be a bit more careful as well. Who knows what Dagur could pull.

After a bit more shopping and buying a few cakes I decided to head back. On my way to the car I passed by Alvin’s stall and saw that Sadie had finally given her father and Richard some of her muffins to feast on.

I was almost near the exit when I heard my name being called.

“Oh Hiccup dear!!” Was shouted and I turned only to see Melanie come towards me. Before I could react she had latched onto my arm and was hanging over me.

“Melanie!!” I shouted. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” I ask as I unwrap her from my arm.

“Why, greeting you of course.” She says and tries to give me a peck on the cheek, which I deftly avoid.

“I would say it was nice seeing you, but that would be a lie.” I tell her and watch her still. Sadie, Alvin and Richard had noticed the commotion and were approaching from behind Melanie.

“Oh Hiccup darling. I just wanted to apologize for what happened. Richard and I broke up and I made a huge mistake in letting you go.” She tells me in a sweet voice. “I was wondering if we could give it another go?”

“Melanie, do you really think I’d fall for that?” I tell her with a glare. “You just want fame and fortune. Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me.”

I see Melanie making a sad face. “But Hiccup darling. We had a good thing going. Can’t we make it work?” She says and tries to make a grab for my arm again.

“Oh, like you had a good thing going with Richard?” I ask. “I can honestly say that I have no feelings for you anymore.”

Melanie scoffs. “Richard was a mistake. He had nothing to offer.”

“And there’s the Melanie behind the mask. Quite the gold-digger you are.” I ground out. Before I could say anything else Richard spoke from behind Melanie.

“A mistake was I? Nothing to offer?” He asked with a cold voice, which caused Melanie to turn around. Her eyes widening as she saw Richard.

“R..Richard!! What are you doing here??!!” Melanie yelled.

“I came here to try and win you back, but right now I see what type of woman you really are.” Richard said while crossing his arms. “I can’t believe I was blinded by love. You certainly don’t deserve it.”

Melanie began sputtering. I looked at the scene and sighed in annoyance. “Sadie, Alvin, ……Richard.” I said. There was really no use with me staying mad at Richard. We both got played by the same woman. “I’ll be seeing you.” I tell them and begin walking towards my car, all the while completely ignoring Melanie’s attempts at getting my attention.

As I was pulling out of the parking spot I could hear Melanie yell. “Hiccup!!! Please wait!!! We can make this work!!”

I decided to ignore her and drive off.

When I got home I poured myself a glass of lemonade while going over the events of the day. Just as I took a sip Astrid frantically floated into the kitchen, her aura was blinding and erratic.

“HICCUP!!!! HOW DO I GET THE NAKED MEN OFF THE SCREEN??!!!” She yelled which caused me to almost choke on the lemonade.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11**

**Astrid’s POV**

It has been almost 3 weeks since the bake sale and Hiccup had been under a lot of stress. From what he told me Dagur had been simply following him for the past few weeks and then there was the drama with his ex-girlfriend.

She had also been following him and trying to win him back at all cost. At the market, at the diner, hell she even tried to follow him into the restroom. It had gotten so far that Hiccup rarely wanted to leave the house anymore.

Today Hiccup had to go to the market because we were running low on food and his birthday party was coming up in a week. His family and friends would all be attending. At least Hiccup laughed at the thought of his father trying to sneak some dessert. He rarely laughed now, which made me hate his ex all the more.

It was already 11 at night and Hiccup wasn’t back yet. This made me really worry. Sometimes I hate being a ghost. I couldn’t just stroll out of the house in search for my friend. Thor knows what chaos that would cause.

It was possibly 20 or 30 minutes later that I sensed that Hiccup was home, but he wasn’t alone and he didn’t feel right.

There were some thuds and some fumbling with the front door. Then I heard a female voice. “Hiccup, gods. You really need to lie down.”

At first I thought it was his ex but I couldn’t feel any malicious intentions from her.

“Sadie, I….I’m fine.” I heard Hiccup mumbling, while trying to open the front door. I let out a relieved sigh. It was just Sadie. Someone Hiccup considered a friend.

Finally I heard the lock click and the front door swung open. Making myself invisible I saw Hiccup stumble into the house with Sadie holding him steady. He looked intoxicated.

My thoughts were confirmed in the next instant when Sadie commented. “Are you kidding me Hiccup. You’re drunk as hell. I’ve got a good mind to give that woman a black eye or two.”

I was liking this Sadie girl a lot more now, but I just had to wonder what made Hiccup drink to the point of getting this intoxicated. He usually doesn’t touch alcohol if it wasn’t a special occasion.

I lay an invisible hand on Hiccup’s shoulder to let him know I was in the room.

Hiccup stumbled a bit but then turned to Sadie. “I’ll be fine Sadie.” He tells her and I see that Sadie wanted to argue that statement.

“You can take my car to get home and return it tomorrow. I just really like to get to bed.” He tells her while trying not to slur his words.

I see Sadie still looking a little skeptic but in the end she nodded. “If you’re sure. I’ll come by to check on you later.”

As soon as Sadie was out of the house I saw Hiccup collapse against the wall.

Turning visible I quickly floated to his side. “Hiccup, are you alright. What caused this?” I ask while trying to keep him awake.

“What do you think Astrid.” He mumbles. “I just can’t take it anymore. Melanie is getting worse.”

“Oh Hiccup.” I tell him and begin to tug his clothes to get him to stand up. “Tell me on the way to your room.”

Hiccup stumbled slightly while getting up and I led him to the stair and made him hold the railing as he climbed. “Tell me what happened Hiccup.” I ask as I saw that he was losing conscious again.

“Didn’t even make it to the market.” He slurred. “I saw her following me from the house.”

This had me looking in interest. “How couldn’t I sense her?” I mumbled.

“She was down the block. It isn’t illegal to sit in your parked car.” Hiccup said warily while swinging slightly forward and back.

I take a firmer hold on his clothes and help him up the stairs slowly. “Go on.” I told Hiccup.

“S…She cornered me in the market parking lot and tried to grab me when I opened my door.” Hiccup sighs. “Security had to step in.”

“Okay, but she did that once before. How did that end with this?” I ask gesturing to his drunken state.

Hiccup lets out a weak laugh as we finally reach the top of the stairs and I guide him to his room.

“I..It’s n…not what she did. I..It’s what she said.” Hiccup replied. “S..She yelled that the only way this would e…end… was if I killed her.” Hiccup said letting out a sob.

“What!!” I yelled, accidently letting go of Hiccup and causing him to fall face first onto the wooden floor.

“OUCH” Hiccup mumbled as I quickly helped him up again and drag him into the bedroom.

“She actually seemed sincere, and I… I just… couldn’t… think about killing someone.” Hiccup mumbled. “Next thing I know I’m at a bar and I ran into Sadie there.”

“Just once in my life I’d like to meet a girl who liked me for me.” Hiccup began rambling as I got him onto the bed.

Now I just had to get his clothes off. I seriously never thought I would have to take off a guy’s clothes while being a ghost. I let out a sigh and get to work. Hiccup was still rambling.

“Someone who was honest….” Hiccup trailed off with a far off look. “Someone I could trust….Someone who makes me laugh, and I could do so in return.” Hiccup was now mumbling while looking a little sleepy.

Meanwhile I had gotten his shirt off and I saw Hiccup just looking at me. “Someone like you…….” Hiccup stated.

This had me halt in my actions and I look at Hiccup. “I’m a ghost Hiccup.” I tell him. “I don’t think we could be together.” I mumble trying to convince myself more than him.

“Does it really matter?” Hiccup asked sleepily.

‘No it doesn’t.’ I thought to myself. I still had my fail-safe. There might still be a chance.

“Astrid…… I think I’ve fallen for you.” Hiccup mumbled before finally passing out.

I let my ghostly hand caress his cheek. “Oh Hiccup, you shouldn’t give me such hope.” I say.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12**

**Hiccup’s POV**

I groaned and covered my head with the blanket. The sunlight was streaming through the windows and a bird had just decided to perch itself on the ledge outside and chirp his little heart out. The sound was like getting hit with a sledge hammer.

“UUGGHH” I say as the chirping just wouldn’t stop.

“Well you’re definitely hung over.” Astrid comments and floats to the side of the bed.

“Too loud Astrid.” I grumble and try to bury myself under the blankets.

“Well I might just have the cure. Now up you get.” Astrid said and made the blanket fly off me.

“I whined and tried to grab them but I ended up tumbling out of bed. “Should never have accepted that first glass of whiskey.” I mumbled while standing up shakily.

“No you shouldn’t have.” Astrid commented. “But I wouldn’t blame you.”

I slightly wince at how loud Astrid’s voice sounded and the events of the previous night came flooding back.

“Astrid……” I say hesitantly and she immediately understood that I remembered. “I…… eh……”

“You don’t need to say anything Hiccup. In fact I really like you too.” I hear her say and I saw her aura get a little erratic. “Can I ask you to wait for me a little longer? I need to think this through because there may be a way for us to be together.”

“O….Of course Astrid. I..Is there really a way?” I asked silently hoping that it was true, my migraine momentarily forgotten.

“I need to find a particular item first, but it should be possible. I left a fail-safe in place when I was still alive.” Astrid mumbled. “But for now, we need to cure that hangover of yours.” Astrid said and floated through the door. She popped her head back in the bedroom to add. “Also your ex won’t be bothering you anymore.”

As Astrid left I had to blink a few times to process this. I then yelled “Astrid what did you do?!!”

I quickly decide to take a bath and tried to freshen up. The headache medicine in the cabinet was still not quite doing its job.

As I finally stumbled down the stairs I headed for the kitchen. Upon entering I found Astrid throwing all kinds of vegetables into the blender.

“Astrid, what are you doing?” I ask to which I simply receive a smirk.

“Making a hangover remedy of course.” She simply stated while closing the lid and turning the blender on.

“Astrid……” I say uncertainly. “I really don’t think that that will be drinkable.”

“Oh don’t be such a prude Hiccup.” Astrid remarked and then changed the subject. “Also I think you can tell your friend Sadie about me.”

“What brought this on?” I couldn’t help but ask.

“I took a liking to her, and I’m sure she’ll be here soon to return your carriage.” Astrid stated.

“Astrid, it’s a car.” I remind her.

“Speak of the devil.” Astrid said. “She’s here and she brought company.”

I head out to the front windows and indeed I see Sadie pull up the driveway in my car and her father’s police cruiser behind it.

I open the door to see Sadie and Alvin approaching.

“Good morning!! Hiccup you have got to hear this!!” Sadie happily said. “You wouldn’t believe what happened last night.”

I slightly cringe at Sadie’s loud voice, which she noticed. “Ah, the fabled hangover.” Was all she said.

“Morning Sadie, Alvin. Now what has you so excited?” I ask.

“Well dad arrested your ex Melanie last night.” Sadie chirped happily. “She was yelling loudly about an axe wielding ghost trying to kill her and a possessed house.”

This made me pale a bit. ‘Astrid, what the hell did you do last night?’ I couldn’t help but wonder.

“Aye, that she was. Kicked me in the shins as well when I tried to take her in.” Alvin interjected breaking me out of my musings.

“Can’t say I’m not a little curious now lad. This would be the second time something like this happened.” Alvin commented.

I let out a sigh. “Why don’t both of you come inside so I can explain.” I tell them.

“Lad, I didn’t mean to say you had anything to do with this.” Alvin states.

“I think you guys will be pretty surprised. I just want you to promise me that you won’t tell a soul about what I’m going to reveal to you.” I reply and hold open the door for Sadie and Alvin who nodded now obviously intrigued.

I guide Sadie and Alvin to the parlour where they each take a seat.

I let out a breath. “Okay, what I’m about to confess will seem out of this world, but please keep an open mind.”

“Of course we will Hiccup. You’re our friend.” Sadie told me and I could see Alvin nod.

“So Sadie, remember what you told me about this house being haunted the first time we met.” I ask her.

“Of course I do. It’s just a local legend.” Sadie replied looking perplexed as I shook my head in a negative fashion.

“What if I told you this house was actually haunted.” I say to them and I saw Sadie quirk an eyebrow while Alvin let out a laugh.

“You had me going there lad.” Alvin replied.

“Dad……” Sadie said trying to get his attention.  
“DAD!!!” Sadie now shouted and pointed to something behind me.

I saw Alvin still and take a good look. “I…Is that tea set floating!!” he then yelled.

Sure enough a tray containing some tea and scones floated past me and landed on the table. I couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“Astrid you can quit showing off.” I say while not taking my eyes away from the gob smacked pair.

Astrid them materialized right next to the settee causing Sadie and her father to jump in surprise. “Greetings, I’m Astrid Hofferson, the humble ghost which inhabits this manor.” Astrid introduced herself while curtsying. “May I offer you some tea and scones.”

“…Cough….SHOWOFF…..Cough….” I say only to receive a floating pillow to the face.

Sadie and Alvin simply sat there looking at Astrid. I took a seat on the settee and was enjoying their astonished looks.

“Hiccup, drink this.” Astrid said and handed me a glass. I wasn’t really looking and took a sip of its contents. Immediately I gagged and ran towards the kitchen.

“OH MY THOR ASTRID!! WHAT WAS THAT!!” I shouted while trying to get the vile taste out of my mouth.

“Hangover remedy!!” Astrid shouted back, and this was what broke the tension. Alvin and Sadie couldn’t help letting out loud laughs as they almost doubled over from the scene.

I came back into the parlour and gave Astrid a glare. “I can’t believe you made me drink that.” I told her.

“It worked didn’t it?” Astrid asked with a smirk. “Your headache is gone.”

“Astrid, my taste buds are gone as well.” I grumble earning me more laughter.

It was Alvin who finally asked. “I’m guessing Astrid over here had something to do with your ex being scared as hell.”

I look to Astrid who was trying to look innocent but wasn’t really succeeding. “Astrid?”

“Fine!! After you came home drunk I sensed someone on the property.” Astrid replied. “Turns out the little leach thought she could take advantage of you while you were intoxicated.”

“Okay?” I asked, and Sadie added. “Oh this will be good.”

I saw Astrid smirk. “I caught her trying to get in through the garage and thought that she needed to learn her lesson.”

“Well from what I saw this morning I’d say lesson learned.” Alvin commented. “I’m just a bit confused by the axe part.”

Astrid lets out a laugh and points to the mantle. “Hiccup fixed up my family’s axe. I thought it would be appropriate when I told her that if she ever came near Hiccup again I’d gut her like the slimy leech she was.”

Sadie couldn’t keep in the snickers. “Hiccup I knew you were a peculiar guy, and this confirms it. You might be the only person who ever gave a ghost an axe.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13**

**Astrid’s POV**

It was finally Hiccup’s birthday and I had barred him from the kitchen, cleaning, and all other chores for the day. I had noticed that he was feeling a bit under the weather a few days ago but he simply shrugged it off telling me it was probably just some seasonal allergies rearing their ugly head.

I had already gifted Hiccup his birthday present when he woke up. A platinum locket which he now wore.

He was quite surprised when I told him to twist the left fleur-de-lis carving of the fireplace in the master bedroom counterclockwise, revealing a hidden compartment which held the locket.

That locket was very special to me when I was alive and I knew that Hiccup would take great care of it. It couldn’t be in better hands.

I sensed some of our guests approaching and yelled out from the kitchen too Hiccup. “Hiccup could you get the door!!”

I heard some thuds from the stairs and Hiccup yelled “Coming!!”

When I entered the parlour with some snacks I saw that it was Hiccup’s parents who arrived first.

“Good morning.” I greeted them.

“Morning Astrid.” Valka and Stoick said as I laid out the snacks.

“Please, help yourselves.” I tell them and I see Stoick eagerly grab a scone.

“Hmmm, delicious Astrid. Simply delicious.” Stoick told her as he munched on the sweet.

More guests arrived within the next 30 minutes, and now everybody was also getting acquainted with Alvin and Sadie.

At some point during the party we ladies decided to form two groups and began daring the other to do something ridiculous. Ruffnut had teamed up with Sadie while I had teamed up with Valka.

The men had decided to simply watch us make fools of ourselves while eating fruit tarts and mince pies, and Toothless was simply sprawled out on the windowsill with his stuffed fish.

“Come on babe.” Snotlout shouted. “Show them what you got.”

Ruffnut simply responded with an eye roll and began plotting with Sadie.

“Okay, here is the challenge. Astrid and Valka will have to sing and dance a popular song.” Ruffnut said smirking, thinking that they would win the challenge.

I was soon also plotting with Valka who was giving the girls a mischievous look.

“You know which song I’m talking about Astrid?” Valka asked me and I nodded. These past weeks of watching TV had paid off.

“They won’t know what hit them.” I said grinning and winked at Hiccup who was watching us with interest.

I saw Valka search for the song’s instrumental version on the laptop, which I had vowed to never touch again. Soon the music was playing and we started to sing and dance.

_You Can't touch this_   
_You Can't touch this_   
_You Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh)_   
_You Can't touch this (oh-oh oh oh oh-oh-oh)_

Valka and I began singing while jumping and dancing to the beet.

_My-my-my-my music makes me so hard makes me say oh my Lord_   
_Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hype feet_   
_That's good when you know you're down_   
_A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown_   
_And I'm known as such_   
_And this is a beat uh u can't touch_

Valka sang into the microphone which caused Stoick to stare open mouthed at his wife and drop his cake slice.

_I told you homeboy u can't touch this_   
_Yeah that's how we're livin' and you know u can't touch this_   
_Look in my eyes man u can't touch this_   
_You know let me bust the funky lyrics u can't touch this_

I sang as I joined in for this part. ‘This was way better than scaring people.’ I thought while enjoying the rush.

_Fresh new kicks and pants_   
_You got it like that now you know you wanna dance_   
_So move out of your seat_   
_And get a fly girl and catch this beat_   
_While it's rollin' hold on pump a little bit_   
_And let me know it's going on like that like that_   
_Cold on a mission so pull on back_   
_Let 'em know that you're too much_   
_And this is a beat uh u can't touch_

Valka let me have this part and I danced my ‘ectoplasm’ out.

The song soon ended and we were greeted with shocked silence and open mouthed stares until Hiccup started clapping. The rest soon joining in.

“Astrid, mom that was amazing.” Hiccup commented with a smile.

“We concede defeat!!” Ruffnut announced dramatically.

“Who knew a ghost had those kind of moves.” Sadie chirped.

“Well you will have Hiccup to thank for that.” I replied and then elaborated. “He introduced me to the wonderful world of television.”

As I said this and turn to Hiccup I see a small trail of blood leave his nose. “Hiccup, you have a nosebleed.” I tell him worriedly and he quickly scurries off to the restroom to take care of it.

Something was nagging at the back of my head about his symptoms. The drowsiness, headaches and now the nosebleed couldn’t just be because of allergies. I just couldn’t place my finger on it.

Hiccup was gone for maybe 5 minutes when I sensed someone in a frantic state approaching. They didn’t seem to have any malicious intentions but their state worried me. I had no time to tell the others as incessant pounding was heard on the front door which drew everyone’s attention.

Not even going invisible I had unlocked the door causing the pounding figure to fall forward in the entryway.

“De la Ranged.” I said as I looked at the woman who was picking herself up with the help of Fishlegs. From what Hiccup mentioned she went by the name of Heather. I had no love for her family but oddly enough she didn’t seem affected by my curse.

Heather looked up and screamed while quickly backing away upon seeing me.

“G…G..GHOST!!” Was all she said and Fishlegs tried to assure her that I meant no harm.

“Why are you here?” I asked glaring at her.

“C…..Came t..to warn Hiccup!” She squeaked. This had me immediately on guard.

“My brother is trying to kill Hiccup!!” She quickly yelled as she heaved out of breath.

Then everything clicked. The drowsiness, headaches, nosebleed.

I quickly float up to the restroom screaming Hiccup’s name, the others were following after me. I slammed the door open with such force that I might have broken it. On the restroom floor I spotted Hiccup leaning against the wall while looking ready to pass out.

“NO!!” I shouted. “Not again!! History can’t repeat itself!!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 14**

**Astrid’s POV**

Seeing Hiccup on the floor had made me frantic. I turn and see that the others had caught up with me. Valka and Stoick were equally shocked.

“Oh my Thor. My baby!!” Valka yelled while crouching down next to Hiccup.

“Stoick we need to get him to a hospital!” Valka yelled at her husband who had the others move out of the way so that he could carry Hiccup out.

“Will the doctors be able to help against poison?” I asked worriedly. I had no idea if medicine had advanced far enough over the years. I hadn’t thought to ask Hiccup about that.

“Poison?” Valka and many of the others asked out loud causing me to nod sadly.

“I recognized the symptoms.” I tell them and silently hope that it hasn’t progressed to far.

Hiccup was quickly driven by his parents to the hospital. His friends would follow soon after in Gobber’s minivan.

I turn and see Alvin talking to Heather about her brother’s whereabouts and I float over when Alvin went to make a call.

“Heather?” I said coming to a stop near her. She still looked scared at seeing me.

“Y……Yes?” Heather hesitantly said.

“I……I wanted to thank you.” I tell her causing her eyes to widen. “You tried to save my friend and you have my thanks.”

Heather takes a breath and then she asks. “But he’s more than a friend to you, isn’t he?”

“How did you………?” I ask, the surprise clearly visible on my face.

“Ghost or not.” Heather begins. “No one acts like you just did if they didn’t seriously care for the person.”

I nod to her, confirming her statement, and then say. “I have no love for your family, and your brother will feel my ire, but with you I have no quarrel. I however want to know how Hiccup ended up poisoned. I would have sensed an intruder on the property.”

“Aye, that I want to know as well lass.” Alvin said returning. “I just got off the phone with the boys at the station and they’ll start searching for Dagur immediately.”

“And if you didn’t sense anything then it must of happened while Hiccup was out of the house.” Alvin states and the looks at Heather who was sporting a creased brow.

“I don’t know how.” Heather states. “When he came home a couple of days ago he was smug and was mumbling random things. He slipped and blurted out that he had a plan underway to use Hiccup’s life as leverage. Then he would have easier access to the house and the ghost residing in it so that he could lift the curse. When I heard that I immediately ran here to warn Hiccup.”

“So he knew about Astrid?” Alvin queried.

“I didn’t believe him about the ghost, but he was serious about endangering Hiccup.” Heather explains and then looks at me. “I still don’t know what to make of this. You are definitely real. Does that mean that the stories I’ve heard around town about this house’s history are true?”

“It depends on the story.” I reply.

“Heather do you happen to know how he knew about Astrid?” Alvin asked.

“Well, I can’t really be sure but he had been rambling a lot the last few days. Said something about finally having a witness.” Heather replied. “Something about a girl named Melanie.”

“Oh my God.” I whispered as realization dawned on me. “This is all my fault.”

“Astrid, you don’t know that.” Alvin told me but I shook my head.

“No, it is. It’s all my fault.” I mumble. “Melanie must have run into Dagur after I scared her. She must have told him what she saw and what I said to her.” I started floating worriedly around.

“Astrid…..” Heather tried to calm me down.

“No Heather, think about it. Your brother wouldn’t have thought to use Hiccup as leverage if I hadn’t defended him.” I tell her. “He would never have guessed that I cared about Hiccup, and if I hadn’t sought revenge all those decades ago he wouldn’t have gone insane!!” I was shouting now.

“My need for revenge might have just caused me the life of the person I fell in love with!!” I shouted while trembling. “It might have been better if Hiccup never met me.” I was sobbing now.

“No lass you’re wrong.” A voice boomed from behind causing me to turn around to see Stoick and Gobber standing there.

“But….” I said only to be interrupted by Stoick.

“This isn’t your fault Astrid.” Stoick stated. “From what I understand you casted that curse of yours before any of us were born. Ya certainly didn’t know you’d meet my son.”

“Furthermore you’ve helped him and been there for him. He certainly had a new spring in his step after meeting you.”

Stoick now looked me dead in the eyes. “You are a fiery independent woman that we’ve all come to know and love, and who I would gladly welcome as my daughter in-law, ghost or not. So then tell me Astrid, what would my son do if he saw you in such as state blaming yourself for something that no one could have predicted.”

“He’d probably find a way to slap me upside my head while giving a sarcastic quip.” I tell them.

“Yup, sounds like Hiccup alright.” Gobber stated while nudging Stoick causing a small smile to creep on his face.

Stoick and Gobber had then gone to get overnight bags for his wife and the others. I was told that the doctors wanted to keep Hiccup for observation while they purged the poison, which they had identified as arsenic, from his system.

I had gone to prepare the guest rooms for their stay after hearing that Hiccup would be home in three days. I was eagerly waiting for my friend’s recovery and return, and I had decided what I would do.

It was three days of anxiously waiting but when I sensed the cars on the property and the people nearing the front door I became ecstatic.

I threw open the front doors and happily yelled “Hiccup!!” Oh how I wish I could hug him.

Toothless who was also very happy to see his human had his fur standing on edge as I had accidently passed through him in my excitement.

“Good to see you again Astrid.” Hiccup tells and I help him to the settee as he is still a little out of it. The others, even Alvin, Sadie and Heather, all following behind as we entered the parlour.

“How are you feeling Hiccup?” I ask as I float around to face him.

“The doctors say I’ll make a full recovery.” Hiccup tells me and then gave me a serious look. “Dad said I had you pretty worried.”

I nod and sigh. “I’ve felt that all of this was my fault. Maybe if you never met me.” I tell him, but Hiccup stops me.

“Astrid, know this. I will never ever regret meeting you.” He tells me. “None of us thought this would happen and I certainly don’t blame you.”

“Hiccup before you say anything else, I’ve come to a decision.” I tell him. “You’ve welcomed me and introduced me to such wonderful friends all while not knowing my entire story. I think it’s time we rectify that.”

“Astrid, remember I told you that you didn’t have to tell me if you weren’t ready.” Hiccup says and I nod.

“I know Hiccup, and I’m ready to tell you. I’ll tell you all.” I state with resolution in my voice. “There is a reason why I said that I would not let history repeat itself.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 15**

**Astrid’s POV**

I was born in 1847 to Fredric and Annabelle Hofferson, the Count and Countess of Berkishire. We lived in Hofferson Hall which my father build as a wedding present for my mother.

My mother had gotten sick when I was 6 and the doctors told my father that she could bear no other children. That was the time where the first born son would have inherited the entire Hofferson fortune. But due to my mother’s illness father was left without an heir.

The other family members were suddenly coming over a lot, bringing with them their sons, hoping that father would name one his heir.

Mother died when I was only ten but she had already thought me her secrets. Her teachings would lay the groundwork for my present situation.

When mother died my distant relatives became all the more persistent for my father to choose an heir or to remarry. I remember one such conversation well.

It was late at night and I had escaped my chaperone Matilda and hidden myself in an alcove behind the heavy drapes in father’s study hoping to find out why father and uncle Olaf were shouting at each other.

“Fredric be reasonable.” Uncle Olaf yelled. “You cannot be thinking of doing this.”

“Why not Olaf. Others have done so before.” Father stated while taking a seat in his favorite leather wingback chair.

“This will ruin the Hofferson name.” Uncle shouted and started pacing. “I still don’t see why you can’t simply remarry.”

I heard father let out a sigh. “You know why Olaf. Annabelle was the love of my life. I will not replace her.”

“You need an heir. At least think of naming one of the lads.” Uncle Olaf pleaded.

“Olaf. That is enough.” Father shouted. “Those boys only want the fortune. I have yet to see one of them impress me. And I already have an heir.”

“I meant a male heir. You can’t possibly think that Astrid would be suitable. She is a slip of a girl.”

“She is a Hofferson Olaf, or have you forgotten. I have no doubts that Astrid would be up to the task.” Father stated. I heard the clinking of glass and thought that he was pouring himself a drink.

“Do you seriously think that any man would wish to do business with a woman.” Uncle Olaf grounded out. “I am thinking of this family’s future.”

“No Olaf, you are thinking of this family’s fortune. If I name one of my nephews heir they will only think of themselves. My daughter would be sent to live somewhere else with only a pittance of an allowance. I will not have my only flesh and blood be treated like she is a nuisance.”

“You are a fool Fredric. You might have doomed this family.” Uncle Olaf said and stormed out of the study and slamming the door in his wake.

“No Olaf, but I’m afraid you will.” I heard father whisper to the now empty room.

**(1865 –Victorian era)**

Father had refused to name one of my cousins heir and when he died of hyperthermia in 1865 everybody thought that uncle Olaf would inherit the Hofferson fortune because he was the second son.

They were in for a shock however when during father’s will reading it came to light that I would inherit the entire fortune and manage the family business.

However I was only 18 at the time and could not inherit until I was 21 years of age. So for the next three years uncle Olaf would manage my inheritance because he was my appointed guardian until I reached the age of 21.

After father’s will was read many family members looked at me with hateful glares. Whispers ran through the room about how I would ruin the family because women were considered the weak and frail. This simply made me mad.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw that it was uncle Olaf.

“Astrid.” Uncle Olaf said. “You needn’t worry. You may leave all the business affairs up to me.”

“With all due respect uncle.” I begin, now facing him. “I have no intention of leaving the business affairs to anyone else.” I tell him. “Once I am of age I plan to take over and fulfill the responsibilities father left to me.”

“Astrid. I don’t think you could handle it.” Uncle Olaf said gently.

“Uncle Olaf. I have made up my mind. Once I am of age I shall take up my title as Countess of Berkishire and I shall take over my father’s business.” I tell him in a determined voice.

“This is a man’s world Astrid.” Uncle Olaf whispered to me.

I simply stare at my uncle before replying. “Well uncle, then they had better learn to make room for a woman.”

I then decided to leave the room, not liking the stares and whispers I was receiving. My chaperone Matilda was following close behind.

Once the doors to the room closed Matilda addressed me. “Miss Astrid, do you really think that was wise?”

“Oh Matilda. It probably wasn’t but I had to make my uncle see that I would not let him have free reign.” I tell her quietly as we move through the halls.

“But he is your guardian now. I fear he might do something to prevent you from taking over.” Matilda remarked.

“He will soon learn that I am no meek woman Matilda.” I tell her.

“Yes milady, and that has me worried.” Matilda mumbled behind me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 16**

**Astrid’s POV**

**(1867 –Victorian era)**

It had been two years since my father passed, and my uncle became my guardian. Two years since my coming out party, where many suitors flocked to my side after learning of the fortune I was set to inherit.

Their constant vying for my attention and the jealous glares from the other ladies at the parties had gotten irritating. It was at one such party that Matilda and I retreated to the balcony so that I could get some fresh air.

I take a deep breath and let out a sigh. “Oh Matilda, I just wish those men would stop acting like prancing peacocks.”

I hear Matilda let out a laugh as she comes to stand beside me. “Well milady, how else would they attract the attention of a lady.”

“They could try actually listening to said lady’s opinions.” I ground out. “I just wish they were more normal, just like……”

“Just like that young man who saved you from those ruffians a few months ago.” Matilda finished for me and I nod.

“Yes, we still correspond through letters. I just wish there was a way I could thank him properly.” I tell Matilda. “At least he appreciates an opinionated woman.” I huff out.

“Oh milady, you are absolutely smitten by that young man aren’t you.” Matilda queries. “You know your uncle would not let you associate with anyone below your class.”

“I know Matilda and I thank you for keeping our correspondence a secret.” I tell her sincerely.

“You know I would always keep your secrets milady. I was you governess as well as a good friend of your mother.” Matilda replies.

That party was one of the many I had to attend for the season. I had turned down all of the suitors and was currently back home in Hofferson Hall.

A knock on my door brought me back from my musings.

“Enter.” I said and I saw Matilda walk into my room.

“Milady, your uncle has send me to tell you that we will be having some guests over for dinner. He would like you to dress in your finest dress.”

I nod. “Do you know who these guests are Matilda?”

“I am uncertain, but most likely they are business partners of your uncle.” Matilda responds. “I do believe milady that your uncle has something planned. It will be best to be careful.”

That evening our guest were shown inside where uncle Olaf and I greeted them in the parlour.

“I bid you welcome dear guests.” Uncle Olaf began. “May I introduce you to my lovely niece Astrid.”

“Astrid may I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. de la Ranged and their son Edwin.” Uncle Olaf introduced.

I curtsy and say. “It is a pleasure to welcome you into our home. Please make yourself comfortable.”

“What a lovely niece Olaf. This will be a great match.” Mr. de la Ranged commented as he, his wife and son took a seat. Inwardly I think ‘A great match. Uncle better not be doing what I think he is.’

Matilda and I were approached by Edwin as uncle was busy entertaining Mr. and Mrs, de la Ranged.

“Greetings milady.” Edwin said while keeping a respectable distance.

“Greetings Mr. de la Ranged.” I commented looking a bit bored.

“Please Astrid, call me Edwin.” He told me.

“I believe sir, that you are overstepping your boundaries. I have not given you leave to call me by my name. Such an act would suggest intimate familiarity.” I replied shooting him a glare.

“Oh my dear. We will certainly be getting intimate. Very intimate indeed. The contract has already been finalized.” Edwin commented.

“What contract?” I ask curiously.

“Why the one for our marriage of course. So I see no reason that we could not refer to each other in a more intimate way.”

I slowly stand up and smooth out the skirt of the gown I am wearing. “If you would excuse me for a minute Mr. de la Ranged.” I tell him and walk towards my uncle.

“Uncle, there seems to be a bit of a problem that requires your attention.” I tell him calmly. “We should adjourn to the study.”

“Of course my dear. Why not have Matilda entertain our guests for the moment.” Uncle said and then we excused ourselves.

I closed the doors behind us as uncle entered the study.

“Now my dear what…..” Uncle began but he was interrupted as he had to duck out of the way of the vase that I threw at him. The vase hit the wall and shattered into pieces.

“What the devil. Control yourself girl.” Uncle yelled.

“Tell me uncle. When were you going to tell me of this marriage contract.” I hiss. “I am perfectly capable of choosing my own husband.”

“For the last two years you have rejected every suitor seeking your hand.” Uncle Olaf replied. “You are 20, nearly 21. You are to be married and have children. I will not have an old spinster in the family.”

“And that gives you the right to dictate who I marry.” I ground out.

“Once you reach 25 no man would wish to be your husband Astrid. I am simply looking out for your future.” Uncle Olaf said smoothly. “I am still your guardian, and as such I have secured this profitable marriage for you.”

“No uncle. You are looking out for your future. Do not think I don’t know what you are doing.” I tell him. ‘It would appear that I am out of time.’ I think to myself.

“I might not be able to refuse this marriage but there are some terms I will have.” I tell him and continue before uncle has a chance to argue.

“Firstly, I will set the date for the wedding, which shall be in July. I have always wanted a July wedding.” I tell him. “Secondly, during that time Mr. de la Ranged will have to court me. I currently know nothing of my future spouse except that he is your business partner.”

After some thought from uncle he relented and gave into my demands seeing that I would then accept the marriage.

We returned to the parlour and Matilda and I excused ourselves citing that the evening had taken a toll on us and that we would like to rest.

Once in my room I explain the situation to Matilda.

“What will you do now milady. If what you say is true than your inheritance shall become your husband’s property upon marriage.” Matilda asked as I was busy getting out of my gown.

“I expect that is exactly what my uncle wants. With the de la Ranged’s being business partners he can still control the business from the shadows. That is why I told uncle the wedding would take place in July. It will be one month after I turn 21.” I tell her quickly. “I will only have control of my assets for a month but that should be enough.”

“What do you plan to do milady?” Matilda asked curiously.

“Possibly something crazy Matilda.” I comment while slowly running my hand over the children’s book on my dresser. It was a picture book story about two penguins going on an adventure. It was the story I had loved as a child and which my mother would happily read to me at bedtime.

“My mother always did say that Fate had an odd way of working things out in the end.” I commented softly. “For now we plan.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 17**

**Astrid’s POV**

**(1867 –Victorian era)**

July had come and it was the day of the wedding. I sigh as I was looking at myself in the mirror. The white wedding gown felt like a heavy burden.

Over the last few months Edwin had tried to woo me, but I was not some naive girl. I had already figured out that all he wanted was to get his hands on my father’s business and the family fortune.

There was a knock on the door and Matilda quickly entered.

“Milady, I have done as you asked.” Matilda quickly said while handing me a pouch.

I open the pouch and take out the oval platinum locket which held a beautiful blue gem in its center. “My mother’s locket looks wonderful Matilda. Did the jeweler have any problem with it?”

“No milady.” Matilda said and I head to the fireplace and open the secret compartment.

“After today you will be dismissed as my chaperone.” I tell Matilda who silently nodded.

“Miss Astrid, know that I will miss you very much.” Matilda tells me and then proceeds to hug me.

“As will I Matilda.” I tell her returning the hug. “Can I ask you for one more favor?”

“Anything milady.” Matilda replies.

I walk to my jewelry box and take out a thick envelope. “Can you make sure that this reaches a particular gentleman?”

“Milady, you are seriously going through with this.” Matilda exclaimed.

“Yes I am. I will not leave my father’s business in the hands of my uncle and the de la Ranged’s. I have seen the books. He is slowly running it into the ground.”

“But to hand the deed over to this young man.” Matilda stated.

“Matilda, it will be for the best.” I tell her and I see Matilda sigh in defeat.

“It is your intuition speaking again, is it not.” She asked wearily.

I nod. “I have a feeling that it couldn’t be in better hands.”

“Your mother was like that. She said she made the right choice in choosing your father and I can’t help but agree with her. She had a beautiful, headstrong daughter who doesn’t take any nonsense.” Matilda stated as she took the envelope. “I’ll deliver this personally.”

After Matilda left I take one last look at myself in the mirror. “Time to get this over with.” I mumble. I would certainly take great pleasure in seeing my uncle’s face when he finds out.

**(1868 –Victorian era)**

I had already been married to Edwin for nearly eight months and I was mostly ignored.

Uncle and the de la Ranged’s had been furious when they found out I had given the company away and that I would not tell them to whom. I would take that secret to my grave.

They could not do anything about it either, because for the month before the wedding I had turned 21 and I was in full control of my assets. Any business I conducted during that time was perfectly legal and could in no way be revoked.

Edwin had been coming home late many times and once I had followed him only to find out that he was seducing another woman. I would not let that poor woman fall for the slimy snake in the grass that my husband was. He was only after her fortune if the conversation I had overheard a week ago was accurate.

Last week I was walking through the hallway after spending my time in the library.

As I passed the study a conversation caught my interest. I paused in front of the door and the voices filtered out.

“Everything is proceeding nicely.” That voice I had identified as Edwin.

“Yes son, do make haste. You will need to snatch this one up quickly.” That could only be Mr. de la Ranged.

“There is still the problem of me being married. We had seriously misjudged the situation. My ‘wife’ did not have as great a fortune as was estimated.”

“It is easily rectified.” A female voice this time which I surmised to be Mrs. de la Ranged. “Simply slip the girl some arsenic in her drink and food. It wouldn’t be long before she succumbs to an ‘illness’.”

So they planned to get rid of me. I might not be able to get out of this marriage due to current laws but they have another thing coming if they think I will go quietly.

I hurried to my room where I had kept a very special book that my mother had given me. It was a spellbook that was passed down from mother to daughter. My mother was a magic practitioner and she taught me all she knew. Now it was going to be put to the test.

I paged through the book and found the perfect revenge spell. This entire family was crooked so they would all feel my wrath, but first I needed a fail-safe.

I went to the secret compartment in the fireplace and took out the locket. ‘Yes this would be perfect.’ I thought as a devious smirk appeared on my face.

It had taken me two weeks to gather all necessary supplies but I finally had them. All the while I was slowly starting to feel weaker. ‘They must have already started to poison me.’ I think as I coughed up some blood in the washroom.

It only took a hour after Edwin left to cast my fail-safe and I returned the locket to its hiding place.

Over the next week I begin to feel my time drawing near. It was time to cast my curse upon that wretched family.

The de la Ranged’s would soon find out that it was not wise to mess with a Hofferson.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 18**

**Hiccup’s POV**

Everybody sat in rapt attention as Astrid finished her story. I saw Astrid looking at us as she tried not to fidget.

“Oh Astrid.” I say. “I’m so sorry for what you had to go through.”

“Yeah.” Heather commented as well. “If I’d ever were to meet that husband of yours, even if he was my ancestor, I’d knock his lights out. You were definitely justified with that curse of yours.”

“So you don’t hate me then?” Astrid asked. “I’m a magic user, a witch. I know how hated they are.”

“Astrid……” I call out. “We don’t hate you.” I tell her calmly. “Whether you’re a witch or not doesn’t matter. You are still the woman I fell in love with.”

“Thank you Hiccup.” Astrid tells me while sniffing a little. “I was so worried you would hate me and wouldn’t want to be near me if you found out.”

“Astrid……. Never… Never ever think that again.” I tell her determinately. A small smile slips on her face as she seems to accept the situation.

“I’m sure you all have a few questions after my tale.” Astrid tells us as she wearily flops down on the couch. “I’ll try to answer them to the best of my knowledge.”

I decide to ask the first question. “So the locket you gave me?”

Astrid nods. “Yes it is the same one that contains my fail-safe.” She confirms.

“Wait….. Then why did you give it to me. Wouldn’t it have been safer hidden?” I ask confused.

Astrid lets out a little laugh. “Because I trust you with it Hiccup. I have no doubt that it will be just as safe with you. It is also one of the two things I need so that we can finally be together.”

“What’s the other thing you need?” I ask curiously.

“My spellbook.” Astrid stated. “I can’t seem to find it. It is not in its hiding place.”

“Eh…..” Heather said drawing our attention. “This book wouldn’t have been about this big, with a brown leather cover and runic designs over it right?” she asked a little hesitant.

“Yes” Astrid nearly screamed looking ecstatic. “That should be it! You know where it is?”

“I saw it a couple of times in the library. My brother was paging through it.” Heather tells us.

“Oh no. That book must not stay in your brother's hands. It is dangerous.” Astrid told Heather as she began floating around the room. “One of your ancestors must have found it.” Astrid mumbled.

“I……I… could try to check if it is still at home.” Heather says quickly.

“You would do that?” Astrid queries while looking a little hesitant.

“If it’s a chance for you to find happiness, then I would gladly.” Heather states in a confident voice. “Besides, I think all of us would more than likely want to see you snogging the living daylights out of Hiccup.”

“Heather!!” I shout as a blush begins creeping over my cheeks.

“Oh hush honey.” I hear mom comment. “I’ve already told Astrid that she should give you one hell of a make out session if she got the chance to.”

“Mrs. Haddock!!” Astrid now yelled as the wispy aura around her spiked.

“I was wondering.” Sadie speaks up for the first time. “What was the wording of your curse, because Heather doesn’t seem affected by it.”

“Oh, let’s see.” Astrid said while looking pensive. She then began to recite her spell.

_Powers of vengeance, come to me_   
_Hear my cry, listen to my plea_   
_Right the wrongs that have been done_   
_Rain justice down from Father to son,_   
_mother to daughter,_   
_Wicked they be, like wicked react_   
_Giveth sorrow for every pitiful act_   
_lest there be one_   
_who holds no greed in their heart_   
_they shall be spared from the start_   
_Tortured mind and restless spirit_   
_Let them be felt until they freeth_   
_Let no peace nor rest be had_   
_Until they right their miserable path_

“So the curse wouldn’t affect a family member if they weren’t greedy or had any malicious intent?” Gobber asked as he twirled the end of his mustache.

“Yes, I did not want to condemn anyone who had a good heart.” Astrid states.

“It’s great that Heather isn’t affected, but didn’t you and your brother grow up together?” Fishlegs asked Heather timidly.

“Actually no. Dagur is my half brother. My mother was his father’s mistress and when she passed away Dagur welcomed me to the family against his parent’s wishes.” Heather tells us.

“So it has to do with how you were raised then and later acted?” Dad asked.

“Yes, but the ones excluded from the curse cannot undo it.” Astrid stated firmly. “Only those who put aside their greed and pride while showing true remorse can lift the curse.”

“Astrid, I think there is just one more question to be asked.” Dad stated. “Whatever happened to your uncle?”

Astrid sighs and then says. “I do not know exactly, but after losing control of my father’s business, uncle retreated back to his country home. He would rarely write to me and he was still angry about what I had done. He passed 2 months before me.” Astrid paused at this point. “In his eyes my actions must have looked like a betrayal but I stand by them.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 19**

**Hiccup’s POV**

After Astrid finished explaining we all settled down to have something to eat since it was almost lunch time.

Alvin had stayed to ask me if I knew how Dagur might have poisoned me since Astrid stated that he hadn’t stepped foot on the property.

I thought for a moment and the only time I could come up with was when I went to the supermarket after Melanie was arrested.

I had bought enough groceries to stock the pantry once again as well as supplies for the party. As I made my way out of the supermarket Dagur bumped into me causing my bags to slip and some of the contents to fall out.

Dagur handed had me a lemonade bottle that had rolled away as I was busy putting the other groceries back. He even apologized for bumping into me and went on his merry way without creeping me out. That probably should have activated some warning bells.

I had given Alvin the bottle that was still in the trash and he said he’d get it tested.

After lunch Heather had left to take a look around her house to see if she could find that spellbook. We all were hoping that Dagur hadn’t left with it.

Astrid had settled down in front of the TV with Toothless and dad. I had a feeling that dad would be watching soap opera episodes from now on by the way he was asking Astrid to explain the story so far to him.

My family and friends stayed for a few more hours before heading home, and for the next three days Astrid and I settled back into our routines.

Heather was knocking on my door on the fourth day after I was discharged. With her she carried a thick leather-bound book. She handed it to me after explaining that she had turned the house upside down looking for it. At least her brother, who was still wanted, hadn’t thought to take it with him.

Astrid was besides herself with happiness upon seeing her spellbook returned and proceeded to have a girls-only talk with Heather, which ended with me having to give Heather Fishlegs’s phone number.

After Heather left I turned towards Astrid. “Playing matchmaker again?” I asked with a smirk.

“Of course. They will make a lovely couple.” Astrid said and then floated her spellbook towards me. She flipped through the pages until stopping near the end. “This is the spell that would result in us finally being able to be together.” She said.

I grab the book and look the spell over. Once I’m done reading I look at Astrid in astonishment. “Astrid, this is amazing!” I exclaim.

“Yes it is. That spell can only be used once every century.” She tells me.

“But the price…” I trail off and look at her.

“Has already been paid.” Astrid states. “I gave up my magic upon my death so that I may one day cast this last spell. It will be the only one that will still work.”

I take hold of the locket that was hanging around my neck. “Then this locket contains…”

“The final ingredient.” Astrid finishes and then gives me a serious look. “The spell has to be cast on Samhain when the moon is at perigee.”

“Samhain?” I question and then I remember. “Right Halloween.”

“Halloween?” Astrid asked me looking perplexed. “What is this Halloween?”

I do a quick web search to show her. Astrid still refused to touch the laptop. It appeared that Halloween became well known after Astrid passed so that was why she didn’t know about it.

“The veil between the worlds will thin and I will become more corporeal during Samhain. This will allow us to cast the spell.” Astrid tells me.

“Us?” I ask as I raise a brow.

“Yes us. It will be much more powerful with more people chanting it.” Astrid replies.

“Then why not ask our friends to help as well. Halloween is only a few weeks away and I’m sure they would want to see you again.” I ask. Astrid looks a bit pensive. “My dad would probably draw the summoning symbol himself if it meant that you would be revived. He definitely is set on wanting you as his daughter in-law.”

This causes Astrid to laugh and give in.

Over the next few weeks we set out to gather all the ingredients. Mom, dad, and the others had all agreed to come and help. They would be arriving at noon on Halloween. Samhain would officially begin at sunset and Astrid was beginning to look a lot more corporeal through the day.

When it was time to cast the spell our friends took a spot around us in a circle. They were all holding hands and were ready to start the chant on Astrid’s command. Astrid and I stepped into the circle and she hesitantly slipped her hand in mine. This caused me to look at her in shock.

“I can touch you.” I said breathlessly. “I can actually touch you.”

Astrid nods and I catch her unawares with a kiss on the cheek. “For good luck.” I tell her and watch as her wispy aura spikes.

“Sneaky Hiccup.” Heather comments while mom gives us a wink.

We grasp each other’s hands and begin the chant. The candles along the circle flare a bit.

_From time and space_   
_I call thee here_   
_Come to us_   
_Please appear_

_Grant my wish_   
_Return me to flesh_   
_A spirit no longer_   
_Please heed my request_

_I summon thee_   
_Who grants us death_   
_To reverse your judgment_   
_Grim Reaper hear my request_

The lights in the house began to flicker but I refused to let go of Astrid. We said the chant two more times before we were bathed in darkness. When the lights came back on we saw a black cloaked figure standing with Astrid and I in the circle.

I still marvel at how such a simple chant could summon the personification of death itself.

Everyone had remained silent as the black cloaked figure looked at us. When he spoke it was with an eerie voice. “Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Haddock, I had a feeling that I would encounter you two much sooner than was determined.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 20**

**Hiccup’s POV**

I was just staring at the black cloaked entity with wide eyes. Astrid was also in shock.

“How….How do you know our names?” I ask hesitantly.

The figure laughed which sounded like a deep rumble. “I’m the grim reaper. I know everyone’s name.” He then reached into the folds of his robe and pulled out a black card, which he handed to me. “Here’s my business card.”

I look at the card and raise an eyebrow. I look back to the floating reaper and then back at the card before I ask. “Your name is Dewey?”

This earns a few snorts of laughter from our friends who try to quickly cover it up.

“Your name is Hiccup. I don’t think you’re one to talk.” The reaper replied.

“My real name is Habtaorihn but some sarcastic soul decided to name me Dewey because it was easier to pronounce. I ended up liking the name and not having to correct others on the pronunciation of my real one.” The reaper stated and then looked directly at me. “Unfortunately you wouldn’t remember that encounter.”

It took a moment for his words to sink in but it was Snotlout who asked first. “Wait so what you’re saying is that Hiccup named you Dewey!!!”

The other then all asked astonished “He did??!!” while I asked at the same time “I did??!!”

“You did.” Dewey confirmed.

“Wait, when did I even meet you??” I asked perplexed.

“You really didn’t think it was normal to walk away with so little injury after saving that cat of yours while getting thrown into a tree at high speed, did you.” Dewey stated.

I frown for a moment trying to remember that time. It was all a bit hazy and I had for the first two days slipped in and out of consciousness. The only thing I remembered with some clarity was a very weird dream.

“Ah, I see you remember.” Dewey said.

“You were wearing a hula skirt.” I stated which caused Dewey to groan in exasperation.

“Really, THAT’s what you remember?!” Dewey asked. “I had just come back from taking a little vacation. I’ve been overworked since Pompeii.”

“I wonder what happened next?” Astrid mumbled but Dewey heard her.

“Oh, I’ll tell you what happened next.” Dewey replied. “I was all set to take his soul when he decides to sass me. Me, the Grim Reaper.” Dewey stated while lifting his arms up into the air in frustration.

“I haven’t been sassed in……. well never, it’s usually fear I’d have to deal with, and then this one comes along, a bundle of sarcasm, and I’m like seriously!!!” Dewey huffed out not really acting like a feared reaper at the moment.

“Yep, sounds like Hiccup alright.” Tuffnut commented and the others simply nod.

“Anyway I took a liking to him and let him live.” Dewey stated and tried to compose himself. “But we’ve talked long enough. There is business that needs to be done. I can only perform this ritual once a century so I ask, do you have the last item?” Dewey asked while stretching out his hand.

I nod and was about to take off the locket when the front doors slammed open with great force.

“Nobody move!!” Was yelled and I looked to the entryway to see Dagur who was holding a gun to Richard’s head. Melanie also stood next to him with a crazy look in her eyes.

Upon entering both Dagur and Melanie had to gape at Dewey who was still floating there.

“See!!! I told you that ghost was evil!!” Melanie screeched coming back to her senses. “She’s nothing but a witch using poor Hiccup for her own gain!!”

“Alright!! This is what is going to happen!!” Dagur shouted. “You” He said while pointing to Astrid. “Are going to undo your curse!!”

“I can’t.” Astrid grounds out. “Don’t you get it, it can’t be undone by me.”

“Do you really think I’d believe that witch!!” Dagur said with hatred. “I’ve done my research. My ancestors were right in getting rid of you, just like they did to your uncle.”

“What!!” Astrid yelled.

“I don’t want to hear it from you. If you can’t reverse the curse then I’ll make sure you never set foot in the land of the living again.”

I saw Astrid flinch.

“Hand over that locket!!” Dagur shouted and cocked the revolver he was holding. “Unless you like to see poor Richard here die.”

“No stop it!! Leave Richard alone!!” Sadie shouted from behind me.

“Like I said I’ve done my research. The revival spell requires a piece of the original body, and that locket contains it.” Dagur shouted. “Almost a hundred and fifty years and there would have been nothing left of that witch.”

“Hiccup, give him the locket.” Astrid said. “Richard’s life is more valuable.”

I nod to Astrid and slid the locket off my neck. I cautiously walk over to Dagur who was willing to exchange the locket for Richard. The exchange happened at the same time. I tossed the locket towards Dagur while he pushed Richard towards me. Stumbling back I handed a shaken Richard over to Sadie and her dad.

“Haha, it’s finally mine!!” Dagur shouted. “Not only will that vile woman never be revived but the last of the Hofferson treasure is now also in my hands.”

I saw Astrid’s hands clench as she shot a hateful look at Dagur.

“Oh the rest of you don’t know right.” Dagur said and laugh maniacally. “This blue gem here is a blue diamond. One of the rarest types of diamond in the world. It could sell for tens of millions, and it’s all mine.”

“You said you’d help me get Hiccup back!!” Melanie yelled from beside Dagur.

“Silly woman, you actually believed that. Besides it doesn’t look like Hiccup would even move from his beloved ghost.” Dagur taunted Melanie.

In a fit of rage Melanie made a grab for Dagur’s revolver while yelling. “If he doesn’t want me then I’ll make sure no one can have him!!”

Melanie had taken Dagur off guard, thus easily taking the revolver and aiming it at me. I stood there frozen as the barrel of the gun was pointed towards my chest.

A shot rang out as the bullet left the barrel. I was suddenly pushed to the side by Heather as the bullet went through her and hit me in the side with a searing pain.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 21**

**Astrid’s POV**

It all happened so quickly. Melanie shot at Hiccup and Heather pushed him out of the way. I saw both of them fall as the bullet went through Heather and still managed to hit Hiccup in the stomach.

Shouts of concern rang out as the others ran to check on Heather and Hiccup. I quickly float over as well to check on them. Hiccup’s wound didn’t look so bad and his friends were applying pressure. I look towards Heather and I couldn’t help but let out a sob. She wasn’t breathing.

“YOU BITCH!!” Was yelled and I turn my head to see Dagur backhand Melanie. He drops the locket and rushes to his sister’s side. Melanie still clutching her cheek grabs the locket and runs out of the house.

“No no nononoooo.” Dagur wails as he sees the lifeless body of his sister. “Why, why did you..” He sobs. “This is all my fault!! Please Heather please wake up.” Was desperately said through the sobs. “I’m so sorry!!”

As Dagur was hugging Heather he didn’t see the light around his body flash and then dissipate. He had just broken his family’s curse, but at a very high price. Only true remorse for one’s actions could undo the spell.”

“Astrid……” Came the raspy voice and I turn to see Hiccup looking sadly at the scene. Tears were flowing from his eyes. He held out his hand and inside was the lock of hair I had placed in the locket all those years ago under a preservation spell.

“Once a century right.” Hiccup rasped and I nodded. He looked back to Heather sadly. “Then I hope that I’ll meet you again. We both know what has to be done.” Hiccup said sadly as he saw Dewey float over to Heather’s lifeless body. I nod and give Hiccup a kiss on the lips.

Hiccup lost consciousness just as I called out to Dewey.

**Hiccup’s POV**

I groan as I start to wake up and hear the sound of rhythmic beeping. Opening my eyes groggily I stare up at a white ceiling. I still felt pain in my side but now it was much less.

I turn my head and I see dad sleeping in the chair next to my bed.

“Dad?” I asked hesitantly and I see my father slowly stir. Once dad was awake he let out a happy laugh, hugged me and raced out of the room shouting “Valka he’s awake!!”

Mom came into the room no sooner after dad left. “Oh honey, I’m so glad you’re alright.” Mom said while hugging me. “Your father and I have a surprise for you and he’ll get it just as soon as the nurse finishes scolding him.”

It was about five minutes later that dad walked back into the room, a sheepish look on his face, with Heather in tow. Upon seeing her I try to sit up only to hiss in pain.

“Heather is that really you?” I ask as I lay back down.

“Yes it is Hiccup. Thank you so much.” She says and proceeds to hug me. My other friends all come into the room as well. They all had smiles on their faces.

“Now for your surprise.” Heather says and runs back out the door only to come back with……

“Astrid!!” I yell in shock as I see her dressed in a blue sundress looking very much alive.

I’m momentarily rendered speechless and am left gaping at Astrid who strolls over to my bed and proceeds to kiss me passionately.

“Wha… How….Huh!!” Was all I could get out as Astrid giggled.

“Oh right an explanation.” Astrid says and then takes the handbag she was carrying and opened it. She reached inside and pulled out a small black bundle that looked like one of those plush dolls.

She place the bundle on my bed and I took a closer look at it.

“Dewey?!” I exclaimed as I now recognized the Reaper who now looked like a………

“Don’t even finish that thought.” Dewey stated and floated from the bed.

“Why are you so………small?” I asked hesitantly.

“I used to much power.” Dewey replied, causing me to quirk an eyebrow.

“Aye son. He revived Astrid after reviving Heather.” Dad told me.

“I was just moved by the selflessness of…….” Dewey began but he was cut off by mom.

“Oh hush you. We all figured out that you are a closet romantic.” Mom said causing Dewey to sputter. Mom then proceeded to pick Dewey up by the scruff of his cloak. “Now come on, you are going to help me pick out wedding samples.”

As mom left with the small reaper, the others decided to give us some privacy. I could hear dad mutter as he walked out of the room. “At least it’s not drape shopping.”

Astrid lets out a laugh and digs into her purse again. “I’ve got something for you.” She said and showed me the locket. Astrid hung it around my neck and proceeded to explain. “Alvin arrested Dagur that night and his deputies tracked down Melanie. He returned the locket to me the following day. Also both will be facing jail time.”

I could only nod as I looked at the person I had fallen in love with. Without further ado I proceeded to kiss Astrid passionately.


	24. Chapter 24

**Epilogue**

**Astrid’s POV**

**(1867 –Victorian era)**

Matilda and I had just walked into the train station. It was not very crowded for a January morning. I was glad to be able to get out of the cold air as I started to shiver slightly. I clutched my coat tighter around me while hanging onto my umbrella in one hand and the small travel suitcase in the other.

“Miss Astrid, if you would excuse me. I’ll go buy our tickets now.” Matilda said and indicated towards the ticket booth on the right.

I decide to take a quick look at the kiosk not too far away to find something to read for the trip. As I was browsing through their selection I heard a cough beside me.

I turn to see a man leering at me. “Morning miss. Might I just say you look absolutely wonderful this fine day.”

A hand clamps over my mouth from behind before I even have a chance to respond and I’m dragged into an unused part of the station as a hand slid around my waist. I was trashing the entire time and had managed to kick one of the men in the jaw.

When they release me I find myself with my back against the wall and three men leering at me.

“Stay back!” I tell them, dropping my suitcase and readying my umbrella to whack them is they tried to come closer.

“Now miss, all we want is yer money.” One of the men slurred.

“And maybe you could entertain us a bit as well.” Another said.

Two of the men advanced on me and I managed to hit one in the nose with my umbrella but the other grabbed me from the side and tried to pin my arms.

“Let me go you trolls!!” I yell and thrash about.

“After ya give us what we want.” One of the men said while laughing.

“How about you let the lady go!” Was yelled and we turned to see a figure stand over the third man who was now knocked out on the ground. From behind I saw Matilda readying her own umbrella to join the fight.

“Stay out of this!” The man holding me slurred. I took the opportunity and stomped my heel onto his foot.

The man yelped in pain and let me go. I immediately swung around and punched him in the face sending him crashing into the wall.

From behind me I hear a THUMP and when I turn I see my other assailant knocked out on the floor with the young man standing over him. I now had a chance to take a good look at my rescuer. He had on a dark green suit with black dress pants and sported auburn hair.

“Miss Astrid.” Matilda yelled with worry in her voice. She ran up to me stomping over one of the men’s backs without a second thought. “I’m so glad you are all right.”

“Ladies.” The young man said. “We should perhaps get the constable here.”

“Oh yes let's.” I tell the man as I pick up my belongings and we head out to find an officer.  
“Might I just say milady. That was a mighty fine right hook.” The young man said while smirking.

“Why thank you kind sir, and it was very nice to have an extra pair of hands to help out.” I tell him returning the smirk. “I’m Lady Astrid Hofferson and this is my governess and chaperone Matilda.” I introduce.

“I’m called Henry, Henry Haddock, milady. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He introduced as we had reached a police box.

After the men were rounded up and dragged off Henry and I talked until it was time to board our separate trains. Henry was a young inventor who was heading home after showcasing his newest invention. We exchanged addresses and decided to stay in touch through correspondence.

Henry waved us off as we boarded the train. After finding a compartment Matilda decided to speak up.

“You have quite a smile on your face miss Astrid. I haven’t seen you this cheerful in a while.” She commented. “That young man caught your eye didn’t he.” Matilda commented and winked causing me to blush a little.

“What can I say Matilda. I just have a feeling that this meeting would be the beginning of a whole new adventure. I’m sure I’ll meet Henry again someday, one way or another.” I commented as I smoothed out my skirts.

**(Approximately 148 years later -Present time)**

**Astrid’s POV**

I’m shaken out of my thoughts as I feel a kiss on my cheek. I let out a giggle and turn to see Hiccup dressed in a black tuxedo and smirking.

“What has you so deep in thought milady.” Hiccup said and proceeded to give me another peck on the cheek.

“I was just thinking about something my mother once said. I can’t help but think she was right.” I murmur. “Fate does have an odd way of working things out in the end.”

“Yes it probably does.” Hiccup commented. “I do believe we will need to head out now. Sadie would fillet us if we are late for her wedding.”

I hum in agreement. “Who would have thought she would end up marrying Richard.”

As I get up I see Hiccup holding the door open for me. “After you Mrs. Haddock.” He says with a smirk.

“Why thank you Mr. Haddock. Ever the gentleman.” I replied back as we made our way out of the manor.

 

\-----------------------The End-----------------

 

_**AN: Wyrd is causality and consequence. It is the sum total of every action a person has ever taken interacting with that of their ancestors and their communities at large, as well as whatever destiny may have been predetermined for that individual.** _

**AN2: Well everyone, we seem to have reached the end of this story. It’s been fun. Don’t worry!!! I’m returning in November with my longest fic to date. There will be action, mystery, and of course comedy. For those who don’t know, it was originally going to be the sequel to ‘To mend a Valkyrie’s heart’ but I decided to change the entire setting.**


End file.
